Apprenticeship
by Teddy1008
Summary: When Harry Potter went to Hogwarts, he thought he would be sorted into one of the four houses. Instead, the hat yells out 'Apprenticeship'. Harry doesn't even know what to do anymore. Hogwarts isn't what he expected. Instead, it's a whole lot better!
1. Apprenticeship!

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Some text from the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone - they don't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Harry was nervous. Extremely nervous. What if he got sorted into Slytherin? He imagined what Ron would say, and the look on his face that would be there. He started breathing a quicker than usual and fiddled uncomfortably with his robes. After Abbot, Hannah got sorted (<em>Hufflepuff!<em>), more students went. Then finally -

"Potter, Harry."

All murmurings stopped and there was utter silence. Harry heard a few hissed whispers as he pushed his way forward.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm ... Harry Potter, are you? The Boy Who Lived?"

_Please don't put me in Slytherin_, Harry begged.

"Oh, but Slytherin would fit you. Your cunning mind, your ambition ... But perhaps Ravenclaw would do, too. Intelligent mind you've got there, Potter."

_Just sort me already!_ Harry could tell he was up here for far longer than the other first years.

"Perhaps Hufflepuff? You're a hard worker, aren't you? A bit trusting, a bit wary of some people, though. Or Gryffindor, plenty of bravery and courage. Ooh, I haven't have a challenge like this in years; it's exciting."

_Can you hurry up? I think Professor McGonagall is getting worried. _Harry frowned.

"Oh, very well. As you seem to fit all the traits, I'll put you in ..."

Harry smiled, expecting to hear Gryffindor, and go sit beside Ron ...

"_APPRENTICESHIP_!"

Harry froze. Apprenticeship? What the hell was that? He didn't recall Ron telling him about 'Apprenticeship', only the Four Houses. The hat was lifted off him. Harry frowned at what he saw. No one was clapping, they were all just staring. Professor McGonagall's mouth was in a thin line, her jaw working furiously, and Professor Dumbledore was peering at him over his half-moon glasses in a way that made Harry feel nervous.

Harry stood up and glanced uncertainly at Professor McGonagall. Where was he supposed to go? A hand on his shoulder made him turn around. A man with a hooked nose that looked as if it had been broken more than once, wearing black robes and a cloak that seemed to billow behind him even as he stood still. But what made Harry the most scared of this man's intensity were the dark eyes, almost black. Emerald eyes met black.

"I will take him to my quarters, Minerva, to excuse the poor boy of his confusion. I will be expecting you and the others down at my quarters soon," the man said softly, in a silky voice. Harry suppressed a shudder.

"Yes ... of course. Off you go, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall replied at once.

Harry hurried after the man with the black robes. "Erm ... What's your name?"

"Sir."

Harry blinked. "Huh?"

The man turned around. "It is 'Excuse me', not 'huh', Mr. Potter. Hasn't anyone ever taught you manners. You may call me 'Sir, or 'Professor', but that is it." The dark eyes blazed and Harry gulped.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry mumbled, cheeks flushing a bit.

The man whipped around and continued striding along. Harry rushed after him, in his haste nearly tripping over his robes. The Professor seemed to notice this, for he slowed down a bit. "You may call me Professor Snape, Mr. Potter. I am the Potions professor in this school. I will expect hard work from you in both your normal classes and your apprenticeship lessons. Sit." Snape nodded toward a desk and a chair and Harry hurried over and sat down.

Harry bit his lip. "Er ... Professor?"

Snape grunted a bit as he bustled around, busying himself with specimens in jars. Harry took the grunt as encouragement and continued. "Why did the Sorting Hat not put me in a house? What's Apprenticeship? Ron told me a bit about the four houses but he didn't mention anything like this."

Snape took a bit to replace a jar back to its spot before speaking. "The four Founders - Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin - took in apprentices shortly after Hogwarts was built. But after the Founders passed on, more students came and went. A few years after the Founders passed away, the Headmaster then decided that Apprenticeship was no longer necessary and banned it. But every few centuries, there is a rare coincidence that a student becomes an apprentice. You are one of them."

Harry frowned, taking in the words. What's the difference in Apprenticeship lessons and normal classes? Sir," he added hastily.

Snape took a jar full of something that looked suspiciously like dead spiders and tossed a few into the bubbling cauldron. "Apprenticeship lessons go in more depth. To be an apprentice means to have extremely strong magic, and it is important for apprentices to learn to control it."

"Since I'm an apprentice, who will teach me in Apprenticeship lessons?" Harry asked curiously.

"Sir."

"Sir," Harry repeated quickly, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Only the most important subjects would be taught for you in Apprenticeship lessons. That means Animagus Training-"

"Animagus? What's that?"

"Do not interrupt me, Mr. Potter," Snape said dangerously.

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled. "Sorry, Professor."

Snape sniffed. "Animagus is a wizard who can switch forms - human form and animal form. The animal would depend on your personality or traits. As I was saying, you would do Animagus Training, Defense and Offense Training, Meditation, and Potions. You would only do one from the following: Earth Magic, Water Magic, Plant Magic, Fire Magic, Air Magic, or Storm Magic. Those, too, depend on your personality and a trained wizard would teach you, not one of the professors. Another lesson would be Healing - a specially trained wizard or witch would teach you that."

"They all sound hard, Professor," Harry said. "Will I have to go to regular classes, too?"

"Yes, Potter."

Harry nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed at all of this. Then, the door opened and Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and a few other teachers Harry didn't recognize came inside. "Severus," Professor Dumbledore greeted.

Snape nodded curtly. "Headmaster."

Harry watched as Dumbledore flicked his wand and chairs popped out of nowhere. Harry's eyes widened in delight. The professors seated themselves and Harry suddenly began to feel a bit nervous. "I trust Professor Snape has told you about all the details?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Yes, Professor," Harry answered politely. "I'm still a bit curious, though."

"Of course," Dumbledore answered pleasantly. When he explained, Harry felt a bit more reassured and less confused. "Professor McGonagall will teach you Animagus Training, Professor Flitwick for Offense and Defense, myself for Meditation, and Special Magic by James Hayes."

"Hello, sir," Harry said politely.

"Call me James, Harry," James Hayes replied, shaking Harry's hand.

"Professor Snape will teach Potions, and Healing by Healer Thomas Lasky."

Harry repeated the same process as he had with James, and the Healer replied by telling Harry to call him by his first name. Harry obliged.

"This will be your schedule for Apprenticeship, Harry." Dumbledore conjured a schedule for him and Harry received it, thanking him.

"Your first lesson will be with James," Dumbledore told him. "Tomorrow at five. You will find all your belongings at your bed."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, standing up. "Goodnight, Professors."

When Harry got to his bed, he saw an envelope and opened it. A red badge with an 'A' on it was printed there, which Harry guessed stood for 'Apprenticeship'. He pinned it on his robes and changed into his pajamas before falling asleep, utterly exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One<strong>

**Please review! They make me update faster.**


	2. What's Storm Magic?

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Author's Note: Hey! Thank you all so much for reviewing on my first chapter! I got ten reviews on just one! Wow! I'm so delighted I decided to write the next chapter today, the day after Chapter One. Now, some of you had questions. I'll answer them right now:**

**1) Where exactly is he sleeping? Answer: Harry sleeps in a dormitory near the Headmaster's office. He has a small dormitory where he can set out his stuff and sleep. Sorry I didn't mention it before!**

**2) Who are Hayes and Lasky and how have they come to be involved with Hogwarts? Answer: I thought that it would be a bit strange for any of the Hogwarts Professors to teach Harry a subject they don't usually teach, so I just put in James Hayes and Thomas Lasky. Madam Pomfrey could teach Harry healing, but the kind of healing Harry is going to learn is more ancient - It's a type of healing magic Madam Pomfrey doesn't know. **

**3) What will happen with Ron? Hermione? Answer: Harry will indeed be friends with Ron and Hermione; I have no intention of changing the three's friendships, but Harry and Ron meeting Hermione might be a bit different.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, once again, and please comment on this chapter! :p By the way, I'm not sure what time the students have to get up to go to classes, so I'll just put seven in the morning.**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Harry was awoken rather rudely at seven in the morning when a bucket of freezing water rained down on him. He splutterred and shivering, leaped out of the bed. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before heading into the washroom and washing up, ready for class. He had Transfiguration first, straight after breakfast. He got dressed in his school uniforms and looked around his dormitory. He was the only one inside, for there were no other Apprentices. One side of the wall was red and gold and had the portrait of a man. Under the portrait read 'Godric Gryffindor'. On another side it was blue and bronze, the color of Ravenclaw. There was, once again, a portrait there of a kind looking woman. She was sleeping peacefully, and the label read 'Rowena Ravenclaw'. Harry continued to read the other portraits. Salazar Slytherin's portrait was hung up, green and silver gleaming on the wall. The last wall was yellow and black, and had the portrait of a woman called 'Helga Hufflepuff'.<p>

"Woken up rather rudely, I see."

Harry spun around. The man, Godric Gryffindor, was staring at him with unconcealed interest. "Hello," Harry said, not wanting to be impolite. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Godric's eyes widened. "_The _Harry Potter?" Harry nodded, rather glumly, and brushed his hair aside to reveal the lightning-bolt scar. Godric began to chuckle, but said nothing.

"Stop bothering him, Godric, the boy will be late for class!"

Harry turned around once again. Rowena's portrait was glaring at Godric sternly. "He must be fixed on his studies if he wants to defeat He Who Must Not Be Named."

"The boy is destined to; there is no need to study every moment of his life, unlike some of your Ravenclaws, Rowena," Salazar drawled. His two snakes, which were coiled around his neck, hissed in agreement.

"Dear boy, you must really go, it is already five minutes past seven. Hurry, boy, or you'll miss breakfast and will have to go to class with an empty stomach," Helga urged.

Harry glanced at his clock and his eyes widened. "You're right," he said. "Thank you." He rushed out the door, closing it. The entrance to his dormitory was a painting of a dragon that burst flame every once in a while. A keypad was beside the picture: You had to press the correct password in order to get inside. When Harry entered the Great Hall, he was uncertain of where to sit. Ron waved to him and moved over, motioning to the extra space. Harry smiled thankfully, for he had not wanted to stay frozen in place like an idiot. He sat down and glanced uncertainly at Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster gave him a nod, showing that what he had done was , Harry sat and began to eat.

* * *

><p>Harry was exhausted. He pressed the passcode and the painting swung open as the dragon roared. He stumbled inside and plopped down on his bed. His clock read 4:30; he only had thirty minutes for his Apprenticeship Training would start. He lay down and closed his eyes to rest. The day had been exhausting. After what seemed like only a few seconds, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he called wearily.<p>

The door opened to reveal James, who was carrying a big blue bowl and his wand. He came inside, smiling sympathetically at him. "Tiring, huh?" James said as he pulled a chair out to sit in. Harry nodded. "I know how you feel. Now, if you don't mind, please sit up."

Harry did as he was told, feeling a bit recovered. He watched, fascinated, as James waved his wand over the blue bowl and filled it with a liquid. James moved the chair back and said, "Harry, take a step forward." Harry stepped forward and instantly the liquid began to send ripples. "Another step." Harry stepped forward again, and this time the water disappeared and instead a small plant grew. Harry stepped forward again. The plant burned up and an ember burned. "Again," James murmured. Harry took one step and instantly the ember changed into a whirling, thundering storm. He took a few more steps forward but the storm stayed the same. "Interesting," James remarked, putting the bowl away. "You can sit again."

Harry sat on the chair at his desk. "Erm ... What was that?" he asked curiously.

"That was The Teller. It tells you what kind of Special Magic you possess. You, Harry, have Storm Magic, but the power is hidden away, deep inside you. We'll pull it out and you'll learn to control it. But be warned, Storm Magic is the hardest of all the others," James said.

"What exactly is Storm Magic?" Harry asked.

"A wizard who has Storm Magic can call storms to come upon the sky, and can also control lightning," James answered.

"How do we pull it out?" Harry said, getting more and more curious.

"Only in times of great anger, pain, frustration, or sadness will your power come out. So, I've decided to let you read this." James handed him a newspaper.

"The Daily Prophet - Apprenticeship, by Rita Skeeter," Harry read out loud.

_It has been found out by the Ministry that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has not been sorted into one of the Hogwarts Houses. Instead, he has been placed in Apprenticeship. Apprenticeship is an old cursed tradition which the four Founders of Hogwarts used until they died. Most wizards or witches placed in Apprenticeship have extremely strong magic, and unless they learn to control it they could be a murderer. He Who Must Not Be Named was placed in Slytherin, but it has been revealed that he, too, had received some of the special Apprenticeship Training. It is surprising that Harry Potter has been placed in Apprenticeship, not even a proper house. Is it because of You-Know-Who's influence, or is Harry Potter just determined to harness that power for blood to be spilled and greed? Go to Page B5 for further details._

Harry found himself growing angrier and angrier as he read it. His temper crackled and the windows began to tremble. "Harry. Use that anger to find your Storm Magic," James said softly. "Think."

The lights flickered on and off and James nodded. "Good." Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the carpet and it burned, leaving a horrible smell. The smoke that suddenly exploded made Harry cough. His concentration broke down and he gasped for air.

"_Aguamenti_," James said calmly. The fire went off and Harry's breathing became steadier. "Frustrating, isn't it?" James asked quietly. "Most wizards or witches who possess these special powers think of someone close to them dying.

_Everyone close to me is already dead_, Harry thought sadly.

"Well, our lesson is over. We'll continue next time. What do you have next?" James said.

Harry glanced at his Apprenticeship schedule. "Animagus Training with Professor McGonagall."

"Well, go on," James told him. "I'll see you on Thursday."

"Bye, James," Harry waved. James smiled before departing.

* * *

><p>Harry found out that Animagus Training was quite dull - right now. Professor McGonagall had merely given him a stack of books to read. Some of them were interesting, others were just plain boring and useless. Harry glanced at Professor McGonagall once more. "Professor?" he said softly.<p>

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall looked at him questioningly.

"Why can't I do real Animagus Training?" Harry asked. "It's sort of boring."

Professor McGonagall sighed and picked up her quill. "Mr. Potter, it's not as easy as it seems." She paused, then continued. "To become an Animagus means studying. You have to be careful. There are few wizards or witches who have tried to transform themselves into animals after a few months of studying."

"Did they succeed?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not entirely." Professor McGonagall shifted through the piles of parchment. "They got stuck in their Animagus Forms because first, they didn't have a mentor to train them or guide them, and second, their animal minds took over their human minds because they didn't have enough control. Now please continue reading."

Harry frowned down at the book in distaste. He preferred practical lessons. "What do you think my Animagus Form is, Professor?" he asked.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "I do not know, Mr. Potter. Only time will tell." She gave him a stern look. "Read!"

Harry gulped and bent his head down and continued reading.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two<strong>

**Please please review!**

**Author's Note: Hey, I just wanted to get suggestions on what Harry's Animagus Form should be. I know they have to study for years, but I really can't wait for a long time until exposing his form; by then I would have forgotten it! Suggestions, please! Review and I'll update as fast as I can, thanks!**


	3. and down the stairs I go

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Author's Note: Hello to anyone who reads this fanfiction. Thank you for all the suggestions some of you gave me for Harry's Animagus form. A lot of you suggested that he should be a phoenix, and one of you said that it should be one of his parent's patronuses. I know Lily's patronus was a doe, but I think it would be a bit weird if he was a doe. James Potter's patronus was a stag, like his animagus form, but I want Harry to be something a little different. I'm still taking in suggestions, but for right now the phoenix is the most popular suggestions. Remember, it has to reflect Harry's personality. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for reviewing.**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Harry had gotten far better at controlling his Storm Magic. He practiced every day before going to bed, for it took out a lot of his energy. The most satisfying Storm Magic he had done was a mini torndao that had whirled through his room and had made his room a mess. Unluckily for him, Professor Snape had been passing by just then and had heard the commotion. He had demanded that Harry opened the door (which he did, a bit fearfully), and had stood over watching him while Harry cleaned up, scowling.<p>

Right now he was on his way to the Great Hall for lunch with Ronald Weasley, one of the Gryffindor first years who had told him all about the wizarding world on the train ride.

"Hey! Potter!"

Harry turned around, frowning a bit. A blond-haired boy strode up to him, cold gray eyes gleaming. Beside him were two other boys who looked, in Harry's opinion - there was no other word for it - stupid. Harry remembered the blond boy's name - Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy," he greeted coolly, eyeing him a bit warily.

Ron scowled deeply, glaring at Malfoy with an obvious hatred, for Malfoy had picked on him before they had been Sorted. "Shove off, Malfoy, no one wants to talk to a git with you," he sneered.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron up and down. "A Weasley, aren't you? Easy to tell. Red hair, and hand-me-down clothes ... I'm surprised you even had enough money to buy your school books. Oh no, wait, I forgot, they're hand-me-downs, too, aren't they?" He let out a cold laugh of mockery. "I wish you had as much as money as I did, Weasel boy. Father and Mother send me presents and sweets every week. How about you? Twice a year, three times if you're lucky?" Grabbe and Coyle - or was the other way around? Harry wondered - howled with laughter.

Ron's face colored to match the shade of his hair. Harry shoved Ron back, not wanting his friend to get in trouble. "You heard him, Malfoy," he spat viciously. "Get!"

Malfoy's lip curled. "Think you're oh-so lucky, don't you, Pretty-boy Potter? Apprenticeship ... just like the Daily Prophet said ... cursed. I wouldn't be surprised if you were too tired to continue your Apprenticeship lessons."

"It looks to me like someone's jealous," Harry retorted, grinding his teeth. "If you'll excuse me." He grabbed the back of Ron's robes and strode into the Great Hall. He sat down at the Gryffindor table - as Apprentice he could sit wherever he wanted, though it was mostly at Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, sometimes Hufflepuff, but rarely Slytherin.

"Why are you being so civil toward him?" Ron spluttered.

Harry gulped down his mouthful of pumpkin juice. "I won't drop as low as he is, Ronald."

"Ron," Ron corrected sharply; he detested being called by his full name.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. Ron."

"Excuse me."

Harry and Ron looked up from their friendly banter. A first year girl in Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, was standing behind them. "Professor Dumbledore has ordered me to give you this, Harry ... Potter ... whatever." It was clear that she didn't know how to address him.

"Thank you," Harry answered. "And call me Harry. Hermione, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. Harry read the scroll of parchment. "Wicked!" he exclaimed after a few moments.

"What is it?" Ron asked, mouth full of eggs. Hermione looked disgusted at Ronald's eating habits.

"Dumbledore says he wants to see me after dinner tomorrow night. Something about teaching me wandless magic," Harry said excitedly.

"Lucky you," Ron said, eyes wide. "I wish Dumbledore would teach me to. He's the greatest wizard in the world!"

"Excuse me, I have to go to my seat. Have a good day." Hermione gave them a cool nod and walked off.

"Know-it-all," Ron commenting in a low voice. "Answers every question she hears ... kind of annoying."

Harry nodded absently, rubbing his scar which was prickling a bit as Professor Quirrell walked past him. "I'm sure you'll get along well," he murmured, not really listening to Ron.

* * *

><p>Harry had been walking back to his own dormitory, thinking. Was wandless magic another lesson that required Apprentices to learn? Something red and hot blazed past his cheek and he froze. The wall had a scorch mark on it. Then he spun around to see whoever that had fired the spell run off. Harry couldn't see his face, for he had had a hood up and he had only seen the back of the robes. "Hey!" Harry shouted, not caring if it was nearly curfew or not. He ran toward the way where the person had gone. "Coward," Harry hissed, furious. "Who are you and where are you?"<p>

BAM!

Harry groaned and fell forward, down the stairs. Thump, thump, thump, thump. He whimpered. His ribs hurt and so did his left ankle. His right wrist was throbbing and he could feel something sticky running through his hair, and down his face - blood. The last thing he heard was a soft chuckle of satisfaction and the attacker walking off, shoes clicking in the eerie silence. That was all he could remember before the world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Three<strong>

**Please review for me! They make me feel better and update faster, as I've said before. Still taking in suggestions for Animagus form. I'm evil, aren't I? :o Leaving it at a cliffhanger ... :p Better review fast if you want to know what happened!**


	4. Custards

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews you all have given me. I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had gotten fourteen reviews on chapter three until I checked my email. Thanks to all those who suggested Animagus Forms and reviewed for me. I'll probably reveal Harry's Animagus Form around Chapter 7 or 8. Hope you enjoy Chapter Four!**

* * *

><p>His head hurt. It definitely hurt. Like hell. It throbbed with every thump of his heartbeat and he whimpered and turned around. Or tried to. He found that he couldn't. Terrified, he snapped his eyes open and reached for his glasses. A hand stopped him and put it on for him. The blurry Hospital Wing came into view and Harry found Severus Snape staring down at him through his dark, almost black eyes.<p>

"It looks as if our hero has woken up," Snape said softly, though there wasn't venom in his voice. Harry ignored him and instead reached up to rub his aching head. Snape stopped him with a glare.

Harry's eyes drifted to his arm. A large IV filled with a liquid was piercing his left arm. "What the hell-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Snape caught his hand and gave it a few firm taps. "Don't touch. Madam Pomfrey told me that the bottle needs to be completely empty before you take it out." He scooted his chair closer to Harry. "What do you remember last?"

Harry winced. "Erm ... A laugh. Someone pushed me down the stairs and I passed out."

"Any particular pain besides your head?"

"Ribs and leg," Harry replied. He felt bandages around his ribs and his left ankle was in a cast. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Two of your ribs were injured severely. Your left ankle was twisted in the process of fallen down the stairs. Madam Pomfrey said she wanted to wait to heal your ribs and your foot with magic." Snape frowned at him. "In the meanwhile, what in Merlin's name were you thinking, Mr. Potter? Wandering around the school hallways on your own past curfew. You were very lucky Professor Flitwick found you unconscious. He just happened to be patrolling the hallway and floated you to the Hospital Wing." Snape sniffed. "I would have just left you there."

"Sorry," Harry said absently.

"Detention, Mr. Potter, for your utter stupidity and recklessness. Just like your father," Snape growled. "Thursday at 7:00 sharp. If you are even one minute late I shall personally come to your Apprenticeship quarters and drag you out by your ear." He stood up abruptly and stalked off, black robes billowing behind him.

Harry was released from the Hospital Wing after Madam Pomfrey's fussing. He was relieved and ran out, ignoring her yell to walk. Heading toward his quarters, he was stopped by a first year girl from Hufflepuff. "Harry Potter, isn't it?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"I'm Laniva Vizbig. Call me Lan. Nice to meet you." Harry shook her hand. "Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give you this." Lan handed Harry a scroll. "I'll see you at dinner, maybe?"

"Sure." Harry waved to her as he headed toward the Red Dragon. He entered the passcode with ease and stepped inside, unrolling the scroll.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ Due to your injuries from last night, it has been decided for your own good that today's Apprenticeship lessons are canceled. Get plenty of rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow you shall resume Apprenticeship lessons._

_ Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Harry cursed. He had, of course, been expecting this, but he had not wanted it to happen. With nothing to do, he sat down at his desk, dipped his quill in the ink bottle and began to write his essay for History of Magic.

* * *

><p>"Harry!"<p>

Harry jumped a bit. Lan waved to him from the Hufflepuff table. "Want to sit here?" She gestured to a spot next to her. Sending Ron, who looked disappointed, an apologetic look, he headed over and sat down beside her. "These sausages are really good. You should try them," Lan told him.

"Yeah, thanks, I will." Harry took two sausages. He ate his dinner and reached for the desert. The moment he bit into a custard, he felt a strange sensation. He shook his head and flapped his wings. Wait, wings? With a squawk of surprise, he looked down at himself. He was a falcon. A bloody bird. All around him there were other birds, screeching in shock. Another rippling sensation and he turned back into himself. "What the hell?"

Neville Longbottom, a young, shy Gryffindor first year, had turned into a multicolored parrot. He was blushing faintly. Two redheads lifted Harry from his seat, grinning. "Hey!" Harry said indignantly. "Who are you?"

"Fred Weasley."

"George Weasley," the other answered, smirking.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ron's brothers?"

"Yep," Fred replied with a grin.

"So, Harry," George said.

"How'd you like-" Fred began.

"-the custard?" George finished.

"How was it-"

"- turning into a bird?"

Harry gaped at them. "You! You were the ones who tampered with the custards, wasn't it?" Harry exclaimed.

"'Course," Fred told him.

"Our goal is to-"

"-become Hogwarts' greatest pranksters!"

Ron ran up to him. "You two will be getting a Howler tomorrow, won't you? Mum will definitely hear about this."

"Ah, it's not-"

"-our first-"

"-Howler."

"We're not-"

"-Worried."

"But you should be," the twins chorused.

Ron frowned. "Why?"

"Because we're going to take you up. You're our test subject." Fred and George both grabbed Ron underneath his armpits and dragged him away. Harry watched, a bit amused.

"Harry!" Ron screamed. "Help!"

Fred poked him. "Hush! You're going to ..."

His voice trailed off as he exited the Great Hall. Harry chuckled a bit and sat back down beside Lan and decided to skip dessert.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Four<strong>

**Author's Note: Please, please review! I love reviews and as I've said before, they make me happy and I update faster. I'm sorry this one was a bit slower. I promise I'll check my email daily this time. Review for me!**


	5. Dreams About My Forms

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTICE BELOW!**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I got a lot of reviews saying that Dumbledore didn't send out an investigation for whoever pushed Harry down the stairs. He did send out one, but I didn't mention it so I'll mention it in this chapter. Apologies to anyone who were disapproving of that. Also, someone sent me a review saying that he/she was hoping that Severus Snape would be nicer but instead he wasn't. In my story, he is nice but he doesn't show it because of his spy duties for Voldemort later on. I know Voldemort isn't "alive" right now, but if I'm going to write sequels and stuff it'll be difficult to write Severus loving Harry like a son and trying to block it from Voldemort, no matter how good at Occlumency Severus is. Once again, I'm sorry for whoever is disappointed by this. I promise he'll turn out nicer deeper into the story. Another one of you guys wrote: "He (Harry) never knows about the magic world and he bring his préjudices about some peoples. Why not try to know someone before to say he doesn't want to know?" I'm guessing this person was talking about Draco Malfoy and Harry's insults. The reason Harry was practically spitting replies back at Draco was because Draco Malfoy was insulting Hrary's friend, Ron Weasley and Harry instantly disliked him. Sorry to whoever doesn't like that.** **I try to make everyone happy with my stories. Keep up the reviews and I'll do my best! ~Teddy1008**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>"..ry? Harry!"<p>

_SNAP!_

Harry jumped from staring out the window. Thomas was looking worried and had snapped his fingers near Harry's ear. "Are you all right, Harry?" Thomas asked, concerned.

Harry waved him off. "I'm fine, Thomas, really. Just a bit tired, I suppose. No one else my age has this much work like me," he told him. "But really, it's fine," Harry added quickly when he saw Thomas' eyes fill with concern. "I can do it."

"If you say so," Thomas said, though Harry could hear the doubt in his voice. "Remember, Harry, if you're too tired to do double work, just tell us and we'll give you some time to recover."

"I know," Harry replied. "But I'm okay. What were saying about Healing Magic?"

Thomas hesitated before continuing. "You first need to cast a diagnostic spell," he began. "Just to check how badly your patient is hurt. If it's minor, it won't take up too much of your energy, but if it's major, you'll feel exhausted after. What spells have you learned?"

Harry shrugged. "Not much. Dumbledore's been teaching me wandless magic, a bit. So far I know the levitation charm with both wand and without wand. Professor Dumbledore also taught me how to do the Dancing Charm wandlessly as well."

"Ah," Thomas said. "It's hard isn't it? Wandless magic."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "It feels different from using a wand. Professor Dumbledore said that you have to let the magic flow through your body and escape through your fingertips. It's a tingling sensation."

Thomas chuckled a bit. "Yes, well, I'm going to teach you a healing charm. The incantation is 'Ferula'. It's a charm used to bandage and splint broken bones. It eases pain as well, though only by a little. Repeat after me. _Ferula_."

"_Ferula_," Harry repeated.

"Enunciate it more. _Fer-U-la_," Thomas said.

"_Ferula_!" Harry repeated. Thomas gave a nod of satisfaction. "Good. Now try it on my wrist."

"On your wrist?" Harry looked at Thomas, shocked. "What if I blow it up?"

"You won't," Thomas chuckled. "You can do it."

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Thomas's wrist. "_Ferula_!" A weak bandage wrapped around Thomas' wrist. Harry, disappointed, put away his wand but found Thomas beaming at him.

"Excellent," Thomas told him. "Most people are unsuccessful on their first try. Only those with powerful control over their magic can do it. Very good job, Harry."

Harry smiled, feeling a bit better. Thomas ruffled his hair affectionately. "For homework, I want you to research how to heal burns from fire. Just a short essay on it." Harry nodded. "Now, you have Transfiguration, correct?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"I heard Professor McGonagall has something special planned for you today," Thomas said casually.

Harry was off in a shot, excited. Thomas chuckled before flooing out of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Harry hurried into the Transfiguration classroom, feeling excited. But the sight in front of him made his eyes widen. Professor McGonagall was standing beside an ever too familiar figure - Professor Snape. Snape turned around with an eyebrow raised. "Close the door, Potter. We have a lot to go through."<p>

"Yes, sir," Harry said, getting over his shock. He shut the door and ventured over nervously. "Professor? What's going on?" He glanced curiously at a cauldron that was being stirred.

"You have studied your Animagus books, I assume?" Professor McGonagall asked shortly. Harry nodded. "This potion will give you some sort of a sense of what your animal will be, Mr. Potter. But if you are not yet ready, you will not be able to recognize your form. Several times wizards and witches have been disappointed that they were not ready yet and their forms were not revealed. You will try this potion today, and if it doesn't work next week, and continuing on. Eventually you will know."

Harry grinned. "What if there are more than one animal forms?" he asked, half-jokingly, half-seriously.

Professor McGonagall hesitated then said, "A double or triple shifter hasn't been known in the wizarding world for over seven centuries, Mr. Potter. It is very rare a wizard or witch is a double or triple shifter."

Snape handed a vial to Professor McGonagall. "On the couch, Mr. Potter. This potion will send you into a deep sleep, but only for about twenty minutes to thirty. You will feel dizzy and weak after it, but those are natural effects of it." Harry headed over to the red comfy couch and lay down. He hesitated before gulping the potion down.

It was slimy and disgusting and Harry shuddered before handing the vial back to Professor Snape. Then he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The scents were overwhelming. Forest scents flooded into his nose and he snarled as the scent of an unknown wolf drifted into his nostrils. He lifted his muzzle and howled. The moon shone behind him and another howl joined from behind him. He spun around. A brown wolf was eyeing him warily. He looked down at his midnight black fur. His green eyes reflected in the moonlight and the light silver streak on his muzzle stood out in contrast to the black. "Fellow packmate," he growled.<em>

_"Packmate," the other echoed._

_"I am leader," he growled low in his throat._

_"You are leader," the other agreed, bowing its head._

_The scene changed. He was bounding along a forest trail, wagging his tail and barking in excitement as he chased a squirrel. It ran up the tree trunk and he whined and pawed at the ground with his white paw. He was thirsty. Terribly thirsty. He headed down to the lake and closed his eyes in content as the cool water ran down his throat. He opened his eyes to look at the reflection when he fell. Fell down, down, down ... into the darkness._

_He was spiraling through the air, wings slightly folded. His sharp eyes flashed back to his behind. His tail feathers were tinged with a bit red, making the impression his tail was on fire - but it wasn't. He pulled up from his dive and let out a harsh screech of triumph. He entered the clouds and disapeared._

Harry awoke with a gasp. He was trembling and he winced. Professor McGonagall handed him a cup of water. "How was it?"

Harry looked up at her. "Professor, I think I have more than one form."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Five.<strong>

**Author's Note: Will be continued in the next chapter :p Please, please review for me. Make guesses on what you think Harry's forms are! As always, please review and I'll update as fast as I can!**


	6. Nightstreak

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who tried guessing Harry's Animagus Forms. Most seemed to think that the bird was a Phoenix. Most got the first form correct (black wolf). Special thanks to 'thedarkesthorcrux' who reviewed on every chapter I've written. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed until now. Congrats on whoever got the forms correct; they'll be revealed in the next few chapters. If any of you have questions, ask them and I'll do my best to up the reviews, please, and I'll update as fast as I can! Love you all! :) By the way, it's Thanksgiving weekend right now, so I have lots of time to update. Tomorrow I'll update as much as I can, if I get a lot of reviews :)**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>"That's not possible," Professor McGonagall said immediately. "Shifters haven't been known in the Wizarding world for years. And an eleven year old shifter has never been known ..."<p>

"I had three forms," Harry insisted. "One was a wolf, definitely. I know that for sure. The second one I'm not sure, but I think it was similar to a wolf. The last was a winged animal - some kind of bird."

Professor McGonagall shook her head in disbelief. "We'll have to continue this later, Mr. Potter," she said at last. "You will be exhausted the moment you stand up - effects of the potion. Go and rest."

Harry wanted to protest, but instead he said, "Yes, Professor." He stood up and swayed a bit. He regained balance and then stumbled out the door, toward his quarters.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry."<p>

Harry yawned. Ron greeted him as Harry sat down beside him. "Hey," Harry answered tiredly.

"You look exhausted," Ron noted. "You all right?"

"Fine," Harry mumbled, not really paying attention. He had had strange dreams again. He had dreamed of a man (Harry was not sure if it had been a man or some kind of strange creature) who had had red eyes narrowed into slits. He had killed five Muggles with one curse and the world had gone into a brilliant green color. Then Harry had woken up. He had found the dream particularly odd, and even a bit annoying, for he dreamed the dream almost every night.

"Well, then, hurry up. We've got Potions." Ron made a face.

The moment Harry entered the Potions classroom, he felt worse. The smell of a potion made everyone cough. Only Snape remained stoic. "Sit," he snapped at everyone. Harry quickly sat down beside Ron, a heavy feeling in his heart. He was horrible at Potions. If he was lucky enough he would get an Acceptable.

"Today you will be learning how to brew a potion that cures boils," Snape growled. "Two hours. Begin." He flicked his wand and instructions appeared on the board.

Harry got the ingredients and worked together with Ron. "No, don't add five horned slugs, it says only four," Hermione Granger lectured Ron from a table away. Ron was grumbling as he took away one slug before throwing them in.

_Add two porcupine quills, _Harry read absently. He tossed them in. It turned a vibrant shade of orange. Ron looked worried. "Is that how it's supposed to look?" he asked. Harry's eyes widened as he realized he had forgotten to take the cauldron off the fire before putting the porcupine quills in. Harry shoved Ron and Hermione away. A split second later it drenched Harry's hands and arms and he yelped. Burns and boils popped up on his skin and he winced, drawing in a sharp breath.

"Honestly, Potter, you can't follow the simplest instructions without causing chaos, can you?" Snape grumbled. "Miss Granger, take him to the hospital wing."

Harry stumbled after Hermione, still hissing with pain.

* * *

><p>Harry had a bit of trouble opening the door to the Transfiguration classroom for Animagus Training due to his bandaged hands and arms. Professor McGonagall greeted him, then eyed his hands. "Potions accident," Harry explained before she could ask.<p>

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "What are we doing today, Professor?" Harry asked, a bit impatiently.

"Since your clearest form was the wolf, as you say, you are going to try and transform into one," Professor McGonagall said at last. "It will be hard. You will need to concentrate all your focus into it, and your body will ache after you transform back into a human. But that's only for the first few times."

Harry was bubbling with excitement. "I want to try it, Professor!" he exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod. "Listen carefully and follow my instructions," she ordered. Harry nodded. "Close your eyes, Mr. Potter." When Harry did so, she continued. "Imagine the wolf clearly in your mind. Every detail you remember, but only of the wolf."

Harry pictured a black-furred wolf with intelligent golden-green eyes and the peculiar silver streak on his muzzle. He nodded to show that he had done as he was told.

"Now picture yourself in your human form, but keep the wolf there. Then merge them together."

Harry did as he was told. An odd sensation ran through his body and he shivered.

* * *

><p><em>He growled low in his throat. "Strange place," he growled out, pacing. "Strange place." He raised his hackles and bared his teeth when a tabby cat appeared. "Enemy?" he snarled.<em>

_"Friend," the cat answered calmly. "Friend."_

_"Friend," he echoed. "Name?"_

_"Whisper," the cat replied. "I am Whisper." She flicked his tail forward and brushed the silver streak on his muzzle. He stood perfectly still. "You are Nightstreak. Nightstreak," she mewed softly._

_"Nightstreak?" he echoed._

_"Yes."_

_"Leader?" Nightstreak growled. "You are leader."_

_"I am leader," Whisper agreed, swishing her tail._

_Nightstreak became more relaxed. He opened his mouth to reveal a smile. He lowered himself to ground, yipping excitedly. "Your home? Your den?"_

_"Yes," Whisper answered._

_Nightstreak pounced forward, snapping playfully, but Whisper merely stepped aside and gave Nightstreak a cuff. "No, cub. No bite."_

_Nightstreak's tail lowered and he whined in protest. "Play," he whined. "Play!" The young and small wolf cub looked beggingly at Whisper. In fact, he was so small that he was only a little bit bigger than the tabby cat. "Play," he whined again._

_"Change back," Whisper suddenly meowed._

_"Change?" Nightstreak barked._

_"Change," Whisper growled, hissing at him. "You are Harry."_

_"Harry," Nightstreak repeated. "I am Harry."_

* * *

><p>Harry suddenly appeared back in his human form. He flopped down on the couch and whimpered, groaning. His whole body ached. It was sore even to move an inch. Professor McGonagall appeared and handed him a potion. "Drink it. It'll help with the pain." Harry gulped it down, breathing a sigh of relief as his body seemed to feel a bit better.<p>

"Do most mentors name their apprentices' forms?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall replied, setting the potion vial down. "My mentor named me Whisper. You are Nightstreak in your wolf form."

"Will I have different names for all my forms?" Harry asked, yawning.

"Most likely," Professor McGonagall replied. "Get some rest, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry yawned, and walked out the door and toward the painting of the Red Dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Six<strong>

**Author's Note: PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy and I update faster. If any of you have ideas to put in this story, please let me know. Try and guess the other two forms of Harry! Review!**


	7. Star Dream

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Author's Note: Harry's second Animagus form will be revealed in this chapter :) You'll have to wait for the last form to be revealed, I'm still thinking of how to reveal it. People seem to think that Harry's third form is a Phoenix. You'll find out soon. If any of you have questions, ask and I'll answer them as best as I can. It's Thanksgiving weekend so I have lots of time to write. I've already posted chapter six, and decided to post chapter seven as well, as a treat. Happy thanksgiving everyone. More chapters MIGHT come up tomorrow. Please, please review! I'll update as fast as I can if you do! **

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p><em>"Run. Run, run," he growled as he ran through the forest. "Catch squirrel ... catch squirrel." The brown furry tail disappeared through the clumps of ferns and he chased after it. The ferns parted to reveal a lake. It was big and glittered in the moonlight. His eyes widened. "Too fast! Too fast! Stop!" he yelped, but was too late. He tumbled into the icy water. "Cold! Cold!" he barked, thrashing.<em>

_"Calm," a voice came. "Be calm."_

_He froze, waiting for him to sink into the water but he was merely stomach deep inside. Burning with embarrassment, he crept out, dark gray tail low. A large brown dog was standing in front of him, eyeing him warily. "Calm," the dog growled. "Not deep. Shallow water."_

_"Thank you," he replied. "Name?"_

_"Rushfur," the dog replied. _

_"Rushfur?" he repeated. "Name is Rushfur?"_

_"Yes." Rushfur gave a nod. "Dreaming. You are dreaming. Wake up. Now. Danger. Wake up."_

_"Danger?" He looked around. "Calm. Everything calm. No danger?" He looked at Rushfur, puzzled. His tongue lolled out from his chasing the squirrel and he now looked down at his reflection. He was a dog. A dark gray dog with white paws stared back. He had emerald eyes and tufted fur around his ears. He had a silver streak on his muzzle._

_"Danger. Human world. Danger. Man and stone," Rushfur repeated._

_"Man and stone?" Before he could ask any more questions, he fell into darkness. Down, down, down._

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a gasp. He was in his bed. The blankets were on the ground and he seemed to have been thrashing around. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of him, looking worried. "Mr. Potter?" she said.<p>

"Yes, Professor," Harry answered shakily. "I was dreaming."

A figure stood beside Professor McGonagall. It was Snape. "Potter, it seems you have the power of Star-dreaming," Snape said. He curled his lip. "Tell me, what did you do before you went to sleep?"

Harry frowned. "Erm ..." He glanced at the clock. It read 4:00 AM.

"I do not see how my question related to your looking at the clock," Snape sneered.

Harry winced. "Er, I took a shower, brushed my teeth ..."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Potter, you are even more of a dunderhead than I thought."

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, sounding aghast.

Snape ignored Professor McGonagall. "Potter, what do you first think of when you hear the word 'star'?"

"The sky," Harry answered. "Why? Sir," he added hastily as he saw Snape's eyes narrow dangerous - a warning sign of detention and loss of house points.

"Did you happen to look at the sky before you went to sleep? And what were you thinking of if you did?" Snape demanded.

"Yes, I did, sir. And I was wondering what my other forms were. I'm a triple-shifter, Professor," Harry said.

"Did you dream of one of your forms?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I was a dog. A gray dog with white paws and emerald eyes. I had the silver streak again." He frowned. "Should I try and change myself into dog form?"

"No," Professor McGonagall replied quickly. "Don't. You will exhausted from a Star Dream."

"Er, Professor, what exactly is a Star Dream? And what's the power of Star-Dreaming?" Harry asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"A Star Dream is when the stars tell you bits of the future, sometimes present, and the past. The power of Star-Dreaming is a particularly strange magic. it is very ancient and few wizards have it these days," Professor McGonagall answered.

"So I guess this is a good thing?" Harry said, half to himself.

Snape curled his lip. "Ignorant as ever, Potter," he sneered. "It very well could be a horrible thing, it could turn out to be one of the things you hate most."

Harry was growing quickly frustrated with Snape's taunts and sneers, but still he managed to remain at least a little polite. "Why is that, sir?" he asked.

Snape eyed him. "For example, Mr. Potter, what if you dreamed of something horrible in the future? What if someone close to you dies in the future, and you cannot do anything to help him. You know that it will come, yet you cannot do anything. And then when it really happens you will feel worse than ever for you knew it would happen yet you could not do anything."

Harry's mouth was dry as he gaped at Snape. He had never thought of it that way. "Honestly, Severus, you're scaring the boy," Professor McGonagall said in a reprimanding voice. "Harry, why don't you shift into your wolf cub form? Animal feelings are simpler than humans and you will sleep better. Tomorrow is a Saturday as well, so you can sleep in a bit."

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry closed his eyes and imagined himself and the midnight black wolf merging together.

* * *

><p><em>Nightstreak opened his eyes. Whisper the tabby cat was in front of him, her tail curled neatly on her front paws. "Sleep, Nightstreak," Whisper meowed. "You are tired. Sleep."<em>

_"Yes," Nightstreak echoed. "Sleep."_

_He closed his eyes and fell in a deep sleep peacefully._

* * *

><p>"You look better, Harry," Ron observed after Harry headed outside with Ron.<p>

"Yes," Harry replied, feeling cheerful. "I slept well."

"Hey, Harry!"

Lan ran up to Harry, beaming. "I haven't seen you in days! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Harry replied. "And you?"

"I'm great," Lan answered. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Harry was dragged away by Lan toward the lake. _Sorry_, he mouthed at Ron, who looked half amused and half cross. Ron shrugged and headed off to where his twin brothers were sitting under a tree, obviously planning a prank for the next Halloween Feast, which was only about a week away.

"See? Isn't it pretty?" Lan stopped at the edge of the lake. The lake was glittering in the sunlight, it shone and Harry could see ripples every once in a while. He wondered if it was the giant squid that was rumored to be deep in the ocean.

"Very," Harry replied. He took his friend's hand and she smiled at him.

"Ooooh! Potter and Vizbig are together!" a voice yelled.

They let go of hands quickly and turned around, both blushing a brilliant scarlet. Four third year Slytherins were smirking at them, two of them sneering more than smirking. All four of them were in the Slytherin Quidditch Team. "Got yourself a girlfriend already, Potter?" one of them taunted Harry.

Harry blushed even more and his anger pulsed. "Of course, Miles, all the girls practically fall to his feet," Adrian Pucey sneered to Miles Bletchley.

"The Boy-Who-Lived, huh, Pretty-boy Potter?" Marcus Flint taunted.

"How many people have asked you for an autograph, Potter?" Terence Higgs sneered.

"Famous because you nearly died," Bletchley spat at Harry. "You should have died along with your parents. Worthless wizard and witch, they were. Muggleborn and pure-blood. Disgusting combination."

Fury pulsed in Harry's eyes and the sky around them darkened. Wind began to blow. "Shut up," Harry snarled, shaking with fury. "Don't you dare say anything about my parents. They're far better than yours!"

"Harry, please calm down," Lan whispered to him. "You're going to knock a tree to the ground! What if they get hurt?"

"They bloody well deserve it," Harry growled, still livid. Sure enough, a wind blew so harshly that it knocked Bletchley into the lake.

"'Help!" Bletchley spluttered as the Storm Magic Harry was involuntarily using continuously pushed his head down. "Can't ... breathe!" Bletchley gasped before going underwater again.

"Stop it, Harry!"

A blur of robes crashed into Harry, knocking the breath out of him. Slowly, the wind grew calm and Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey helped Bletchley out of the lake. A first year Slytherin was glaring at Harry, as well as a first year Ravenclaw. "Potter, you're in for it now!" Bletchley gasped at him, shaking water out of his hair. "Just wait till Professor Dumbledore hears!" The four Slytherins ran off.

Harry watched them go, heart heavy. "I've really done it now, haven't I?" He looked at Lan and the first year Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"Yes," the Slytherin said harshly.

The Ravenclaw shot him a look but didn't say anything

Harry stared at the Slytherin for a few moments. "You called me Harry," he said at last. The Slytherin raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. "Most Slytherins call me Potter. Why?"

The Slytherin didn't reply and merely said, "Jason Moon." Harry and he shook hands.

"Terry Boot," the Ravenclaw told him. "Glad to meet you."

"A Ravenclaw and Slytherin, friends?" Harry raised an eyebrow, feeling curious.

"We were childhood friends," Jason told him.

"Ah." Harry nodded. He hesitated then muttered, "Thanks for ... you know. Stopping me."

Before Jason could reply a voice came.

"Mr. Potter," the voice greeted.

Harry spun around. "Professor Dumbledore," Harry said quietly.

Dumbledore looked at him intently. "Please don't let it happen again, Mr. Potter," he said softly. "I would hate to have expel you."

Harry stared after him as the Headmaster walked off.

Terry raised an eyebrow. "No detention? Lucky as hell, Potter," he said.

Harry's lips quirked in amusement. "Call me Harry."

He and his new friends sat down, content on watching the lake peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Seven<strong>

**Author's Note: How was it? Please, please, please review for me, as always! Yes, Harry's second form is a dog. His first is a wolf. The last (third) will be revealed soon! Added stuff about Star-Dreaming because I think it would be fun. If you have any ideas, tell me and I'll put it in the story if it's okay! REVIEW FOR ME! Love you all. :p By the way, the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone IS in the school, the events of the first book will be very similar but with a few twists.**


	8. Halloween

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Some text from the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone - they don't belong to me.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is a short one, I promise the next one will be longer :) There will be some more information on Harry's forms in the next chapters. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>To Harry's frustration he didn't dream that night, not about anything. He finished breakfast and headed out toward the lake. It was Halloween and to his disbelief felt a bit sad. This was the day his parents had died. <em>Bloody damn Voldemort<em>, he thought angrily as he flung a stone into the shimmering lake. Everyone was laughing and talking heartily about the Halloween feast that would take place at dinner. _If it wasn't for him, Mum and Dad would still be alive. We would still be a family. _

He flung another stone into the water and watched it sink. "Feeling a bit unhappy?"

Harry turned around, another stone clutched in his right hand. Jason Moon was standing behind him, blue eyes looking straight at him. "A bit." Harry flung it into the lake.

"I know why," Jason said.

"Everyone bloody well knows," Harry retorted, picking up a rock from the small pile he had.

Jason was quiet for a few moments, then said, "I know how you feel."

Harry stopped. "How? How would you know?" He looked challengingly at the Slytherin, who gazed back steadily.

"Stop and sit down and I'll tell you," Jason told him. Harry sighed and plopped down, leaning against the nearest tree and closing his eyes.

"My parents died on Christmas Eve," Jason said after a while. "I live with my godfather now. Uncle Matthew's nice, and I love him, but it's just not the same. How about you?"

"They left me," Harry said, a bit bitterly.

"They didn't have any choice," Jason said, a bit sharply. "Your parents would never want to leave you. I'm sure of it. They would have wanted you to have fun with your friends, not stay bitter and angry all day."

"How are you so sure?" Harry spat back, anger replacing his grief. "You never knew them."

Jason was quiet again. Then he said, "I did know them." He shot a sideways glance at Harry. "James Potter's father, Charlus Potter, was a friend of my grandfather, Jonathon Moon. Your father and my father were friends as well. My dad was devastated when he heard your father had been killed by You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort," Harry said sharply.

Jason flinched. "What?"

"Call him Voldemort," Harry growled. "Don't fear him. His name means nothing. Go on, say it."

Jason took a deep breath, blue eyes filled with nervousness, then said, "V-Voldemort."

"Good," Harry gave a nod of satisfaction. He stood up and dropped the pebble he realized he was holding. "Thank you, Jason." He turned and walked off, back toward the castle.

* * *

><p>"This is delicious," Ron observed after eating a piece of a rather sweet-looking cake. Harry grinned a bit and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Hey, where's Quirrell?" Harry looked toward the Head Table and found the seat the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher usually occupied empty.<p>

"Dunno." Harry shrugged. "He's probably roaming the school halls, muttering to himself."

Ron and Harry both sniggered. Just then the doors of the Great Hall banged open and Professor Quirrell ran inside, sweat visible on his pale face. "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was a few moments of silence, then an uproar. It took seven firecrackers from Dumbledore's wand to silence the screams and yells of fright. "Prefects, lead your houses to the Common Rooms immediately," he ordered.

Students streamed out and Harry was about to head for his own quarters, which were not far from the Great Hall, when Ron tugged him back, eyes wide. "Hermione!" he hissed.

"What?" Harry was thoroughly confused.

"I teased her, Harry," Ron moaned. "I called her a know-it-all and said that she has no friends and she went off into the girl's lavatory crying. She hasn't come out yet. She'll be killed!"

Harry groaned. "Ronald!" he snarled. Then he and Ron ran toward the girl's lavatory.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Eight<strong>

**Author's Note: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! This will continue in the next chapter. :) Review for me and I'll update as quick as I can! Sorry this chapter was short! **


	9. The Troll

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. This chapter was very frustrating to write because I deleted it two times by accident and had to write it over and over again :( Eventually I got through it, though. Enjoy, and make sure you review! I'm aiming for about 9 or 10 reviews on this chapter. **

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron raced through the corridor, their footsteps echoing so loudly Harry feared that a professor or prefect would appear at any moment and demand an explanation. They both ran into the girls' lavatory without hesitation, as they usually would have done. "Hermione!" Harry yelled.<p>

"Go away!" Hermione shouted, her voice thick with tears. It was obvious she had been crying for a while now.

"Hermione, come out! You need to go to your common room. There's a troll in the-" Harry was cut off by a loud bellow and a disgusting smell. "Argh!" A club came swinging and missed him and Ron by inches as it shattered the tops of the stalls. Harry vaguely heard Hermione scream, and then saw her scramble out, eyes filled with terror.

"Confuse it!" Harry shouted at Ron. Ron threw a metal pipe at it and missed. Cursing in a word that was foul in both the Wizarding world and the muggle world, he picked up a rather large piece that looked suspiciously like the cap of a toilet. "Run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, but she was frozen, eyes wide with fear. Harry was about to yell at her again when a shriek interrupted him.

Harry turned around to see the troll holding Ron by his foot and was swinging him around as Ron clung stubbornly to its arm. Growling, Harry did something that was both stupid and brave at the same time. He ran forward and leaped into the air. The troll grunted as he half-hugged, half-strangled it and dropped Ron. Ron fell to the ground, looking dazed.

Harry clung on desperately as the troll shook its head as if he were a bothersome fly. His wand clattered out of his hand and fell to the ground. Perfect. Harry cursed in frustration and grunted with effort as he fought to keep onto the troll. Then the thought popped into his head. _IDIOT! USE WANDLESS MAGIC!_ his brain screamed at him. "I'm stupid," Harry growled as he shot out a hand. "_Tarantallegra_!"

Harry dropped to the ground as the troll's feet began to dance uncontrollably. He flinched as pain shot up his left leg It bellowed in frustration. "_Obscuro_!" Harry shouted. A blindfold appeared from thin air and covered the troll's beady eyes. The troll shrieked as its stumbled around blindly, feet still dancing wildly.

Harry focused all his last concentration and energy before yelling. A bolt of lightning struck the troll with a crackle. Instantly, a burning smell filled the air. The troll fell to the ground, singed. There were even a few wisps of smoke curling from its body.

Harry fell to one knee, feeling worn out. His breathing was ragged and harsh and black spots danced everywhere. "Harry!" Ron and Hermione appeared in front of him. The world went fuzzier than ever and the last thing he saw was the singed back of the troll and Ron's yells for help.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned. He rolled over in his bed, flinching as his muscles screamed in protest. He opened his eyes about half way. When he saw the white walls of the hospital wing he groaned once more. Harry reached out with a hand for his glasses when another hand stopped his own and put the glasses on for him. His surroundings became clearer and Harry stared into Madam Pomfrey's face.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Potter," she said, sounding a bit relieved that he was awake.

Harry closed his eyes. His body was burning and he felt a trickle of sweat roll down the side of his head. A wave of nausea crashed down on him and he sat up quickly, jerking. From years of experience, Madam Pomfrey knew exactly what was going to happen and conjured a basin for him. Harry hurled violently before collapsing back on his bed. Madam Pomfrey vanished the basin and its contents before tsking sympathetically and wiping his forehead with a cool cloth.

Harry opened his eyes to see her rummaging through her collection of potions. She drew out five (small, thank Merlin) vials of potions. Harry made a face at them. Madam Pomfrey handed him a vial - a stomach soother potion, Harry recognized. It contained a potion the color of unbaked sand. He downed it in one gulp, shuddering. Then she handed him a Fever-Reducing potion, then a pain relief potion, a nutrient potion, pepperup potion, and finally took out a Dreamless Sleep potion. "I don't think I've ever had to drink this many," Harry said dryly.

"You've never been this injured before," Madam Pomfrey pointed out. "You shouldn't be in here so often, Potter ... it's only been a month of school."

"I don't mean to find trouble," Harry said, a bit sulkily. "Madam Pomfrey, can I ask a question?"

At her questioning look he continued. "Why was I so tired after using Storm Magic? That was the first time I've felt like that."

"I'll answer, and then you'll go to sleep, do you understand me, Potter?" Madam Pomfrey said, a bit sternly. Harry nodded eagerly. Madam Pomfrey sighed. "You used a lot of magic, Mr. Potter. First wandless magic, and then Storm Magic ... it takes a lot out of you. The reason why you had a fever was because your core was very low. You overdid it for the first time in your life. Later on, you will get used to it and your body will adjust, but for right now you are still a child and you must be careful of not overdoing it ... Does that answer your question, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry replied.

"Now drink the potion and sleep!" She gave him a stern look.

Harry downed it in one gulp before falling back against his pillows and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Nine<strong>

**Author's Note: Please, please, PLEASE review for me! They make me happier and I update faster ... Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Review! Remember, I'm aiming for 9 or ten reviews! Thanks!**


	10. Youngest Seeker in a Century

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Some text from the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone - they don't belong to me. In the last chapter, I said that I was aiming for 9 or ten reviews. I got 9 I think. This time I'm aiming for 12 Happy reading, everyone.**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p><em>A harsh screech erupted from his mouth as he soared through the clouds. He folded his wings in a bit and swooped down, screeching again. His tail feathers, tinged with red, stood out in contrast to his pale gray back and feathers. He caught a glimspe of his reflection in the lake and noted that there was still the jagged silver streak on his beak. He had black streaks on each side of his face and his chest was white. His talons skimmed the lake water as he flew, pulling out of his dive. He headed to the ground and perched on a tree branch.<em>

_Then he felt pain. Sudden, throbbing pain in his left wing. A large snake was hissing at it. He saw a bit of blood trickle down his right wing and screeched at the snake before taking off. He wobbled a bit and fell down to the lake, into darkness._

Harry woke with a gasp. He knew what he had dreamed of. He had seen the animal once, when he had been dragged to a corner of the park by Dudley. A bird had swooped down on Dudley and had screeched at him, making an odd sound. It had chased Dudley all the way back to his house and Harry had been locked in his cupboard for a week, only being let out to use the washroom, before being allowed out completely once again. It was a peregrine falcon, a bird of prey.

Harry stood up from his bed (in his quarters, Madam Pomfrey had already healed him) and set out, making sure to stay quiet. He headed outside and sat down, leaning against a tree and gazing across the lake. It was one of his favorite spots. He glanced at his watch. 11:00 PM. It was two hours past curfew. Harry's lips twisted in amusement as he imagined what Snape would have to say about this if he saw him.

He recalled Professor McGonagall's words. _Animal feelings are simpler than humans_ ... He considered trying to transform into a dog but decided against it, knowing it was too risky. He had read in multiple books that several wizards and witches had tried to transform, but had merely gotten stuck in that form, or had half of their animal form and half of their human form. As far as he felt, Harry definitely did not want a tail. So he merely combined the image of himself in his human form and the wolf.

_Nightstreak blinked and yawned. "Tired," he murmured, pacing. He prodded the ground with his paws and then lay down, yawning once again. The young wolf cub's ears twitched as he heard the lake's gentle waves. It lulled him to sleep but before he closed his eyes Nightstreak huffed, "Peace." He yawned and then murmured once again, "Peace."_

* * *

><p>"Harry!"<p>

Harry's eyes snapped open. He jumped to his feet when he saw Lan, Terry Boot, and Jason staring at him. The sun was up and Harry saw his reflection in the lake's water. He looked as normal as always ... Emerald green eyes, round glasses and extremely messy black hair. With a huff of annoyance, he tried to flatten the hair that was sticking up but failed as usual.

Terry chuckled a bit in amusement. "You're lucky it's Sunday, Harry," he said casually. "Otherwise McGonagall or some other teacher would be furious."

Harry glared at him but merely muttered, "What's the time?"

"Nine in the morning," Jason told him. "You missed breakfast. You must be hungry. That's too bad."

Harry groaned as his stomach rumbled. "Harry, we saved some for you," Lan told him, shooting a glare at Jason. She handed him toast and bacon wrapped in napkins.

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully. He wolfed it down and said, "No thanks to you, Jason."

Jason merely grinned at him. Harry stretched. "Did you see Ron?"!

"The Weasley boy?" Terry asked.

Harry nodded. "And Hermione."

"What do you want with them?" Lan asked, sounding a bit curious.

Harry shrugged. "Just want to see them."

"Well, Potter," Terry began. "The last I saw them, they were sitting at breakfast, doing what Gryffindors all do?"

"Eat?" Harry suggested dryly.

Terry shot him a nasty look, but it was filled with playfulness. Harry sighed and ruffled his hair. "I'll have to find them later."

"You just made it messier," Jason noted, staring at his hair. His own hair was neat and tidy. Harry glared at him, sent a kick to his kneecap and waved before running off to find Ron.

* * *

><p>Harry was standing beside Ron, at the end of the line. The Gryffindors, Harry, and the Slytherins were about to have their first flying lessons. Harry was standing next to an old broom when Madam Hooch appeared. "Good morning, class," she greeted. The students replied. "Today is your first flying lesson. I want you to stand next to your broom reach out a hand and say 'UP!'"<p>

Instantly, there were shouts of 'UP!'. "Up!" Harry's broom shot up into his hand and he started a bit.

"Good," Madam Hooch seemed satisfied when most of the brooms jumped to the students' hands. "Now, try mounting you broom. Grip the front of your broom. Now when I blow my whistle kick off from the ground. On my whistle - three, two-"

Neville Longbottom, a young Gryffindor first year, had been quivering with fear and had kicked off. He went spiraling into the air. "Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch shouted at him.

But Neville was rising in the air. He was pale in the face and when he had reached about twenty feet into the air. Harry decided to take charge. He grabbed a hold of his broom and kicked up into the air. "POTTER! GET DOWN HERE!" Madam Hooch screamed at him, but he ignored her. Neville was now spiraling toward the middle of the Quidditch Field and Harry sped toward him, leaning forward.

Neville was now forty feet. If he fell Harry was positive he would have far more than a mere broken wrist. Harry urged the slow school broom to go as fast as it could, feeling as if he had been doing this all his life. He vaguely heard Madam Hooch screeching at him in the distance. Neville was deathly white in the face. About fifty feet in the air, he gasped and slipped off the broom. With a growl Harry dove, following the fast falling Neville Longbottom. A few inches from the ground Harry caught Neville on his broomstick and pulled up, making an air cushion with his Storm Magic just in case. His feet skimmed the grass and he headed back to the group.

Madam Hooch was pale and staring at him. Whispers and glances followed Harry as he helped Neville stand up. "Thanks, Potter," he said shakily.

"It's Harry," Harry replied.

"HARRY POTTER!"

A voice shouted along with Madam Hooch and the class winced at the yells. Professor McGonagall was storming toward Harry. Harry winced as she took a hold of his arm. "Follow me, Potter."

_As if I have a choice_, Harry thought, a bit bitterly.

"Professor Flitwick, may I borrow Wood for a moment, please?" Professor McGonagall said curtly, interrupting the Charms class Professor Flitwick had been teaching.

"Of course, Professor McGongall," Professor Flitwick replied.

Was Wood a cane she would use on him? Harry wondered, but soon his question was answered when a burly Gryffindor fifth year came out of the classroom.

"Out, Peeves!" Professor McGonagall barked at a ghost writing rude words on the blackboard of an empty classroom. Peeves the ghost blew a raspberry at her before swooping through the wall and out.

Professor McGonagall shut the door before saying, "Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker."

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. "Are you serious, Professor?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Professor McGonagall said crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Harry nodded silently, not sure of what was going on.

"He caught one of his classmates from a fifty foot drop dive. Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Wood now looked as if all his dreams had come true at once. "Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.

"Wood is the captain of Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker," Wood said, now eyeing Harry and walking around him. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor. A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to the Headmaster and see if we can't bend the rules for the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look at Severus Snape in the face for weeks!"

Harry was now utterly confused. "Wait - Professor? But I'm an Apprentice, I'm not in Gryffindor House ..." His voice trailed off.

Professor McGonagall conjured a book out of thin air and read, "If an Apprentice shows exceptional skills in Quidditch, the first Head of House who sees him fly may have the choice of inviting him to play a position." She peered at him sternly after vanishing the book. "I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind of punishing you." Then she smiled. "Your father would have been proud, he was an exceptional Quidditch player as well.

* * *

><p>"You're <em>joking<em>."

It was dinnertime and Harry was sitting beside Terry Boot at the Ravenclaw table. "I'm not," Harry replied, taking a gulp out of his pumpkin juice.

"Seeker?" Terry said. "But first years _never_ ... you must be the youngest house player in about-"

"A century," Harry finished for him. "Wood told me."

Terry was looking absolutely shocked and amazed. "I start training next week. Don't tell anyone, though. Wood wants to keep it a secret."

"Lucky, Harry!"

Harry turned around to see Ron standing behind him, smiling. Just then, Fred and George Weasley hurried through the hall, spotted Harry and headed over to him. "Well done," George said in a low voice. "Wood's just told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant! You must be really good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping with joy when he told us."

Fred and George disappeared when Draco Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle appeared. "Seeker, huh, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "And here I though you were heading back to the Muggles." Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly.

"Acting a bit brave in front of everyone, aren't you, Malfoy?" Harry replied coolly.

"I think you're a bit jealous," Terry put in. Malfoy shot him a nasty look but Terry met it with a cool look back.

"I'd take you on anytime, Potter," Malfoy spat at him. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a Wizard's Duel, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," Ron said, scowling deeply. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. "Crabbe," he said at last. "Midnight, all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked and no one goes in there except to serve detention by polishing the awards."

When Malfoy was gone, Ron headed back to the Gryffindor table and Terry gave Harry a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "What is a Wizard's Duel?" Harry asked him. "And what does Ron mean, he's my second?"

"Well, there's second to take over if you die," Terry said, helping himself to some pudding. He caught the look on Harry's face and added quickly, "but you know, the firsts only die if its a real duel. The most you and Malfoy will be able to do is throw sparks at each other, maybe a few harmless spells or so."

"Harmless," Harry muttered, then rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it's very harmless."

"Harry, why did you agree?"

Harry jumped at Hermione's scolding. He blushed a bit before shrugging. "I couldn't help but overhear, but you really shouldn't-"

"Stay out of it, Hermione," Harry said quietly, but not rudely. "It's already done and agreed."

Hermione eyed him for a few moments, then stomped off.

_What have I gotten myself into now?_ Harry thought wearily before eating some pudding.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Ten<strong>

**Author's Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy and I update quickly. Thank you!**


	11. Midnight Duel and Three Headed Dog

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I was a bit disappointed with the lack of the usual reactions I got on chapter ten. I got seven reviews on a chapter longer than the usual, but still I decided to write this chapter after a few days. I'm starting wonder if this story is getting boring. Please tell me what improvements you think I should make. Thanks.**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes snapped open at 10:45 PM. He sat up in his bed, put on dark green trousers and a red shirt before pulling on his socks and shoes. He took a sip of water and headed toward the door. "And where exactly are you going, young man?" the portrait of Helga demanded.<p>

"Out," Harry answered. "None of your business, no offense."

Helga made a sound that woke up Godric and Salazar, while Rowena continued to slumber deeply. Quickly and before any of the other portraits could say anything, Harry snuck out of his quarters, stayed for about a minute or two to make sure no one found out and hurried off toward Gryffindor Tower. He met Ron there, who was dressed in a maroon coloured sweater and black trousers. "Let's go," the redhead said in a low voice.

They took a few steps away from Gryffindor Tower when a voice interrupted their quiet walking. "Harry, you're going to get in trouble!" Hermione cried.

"Shhh!" Ron hissed at her. "You'll get us all caught if you're not quiet!"

Hermione huffed, then scrambled out of the portrait doorway. "And what are you doing?" Ron demanded while Harry stared at her, a bit puzzled.

Hermione glared back at Ron. "I'm coming with you!" she sniffed. Ron eyed before rolling his eyes, but didn't say anything and merely continued to walk toward the trophy room. Harry hurried after him, Hermione trailing behind them. A small whimpering sound stopped them all. A small figure was curled up behind a suit of armour. It was Neville Longbottom.

"Merlin, what are you doing here, Neville?" Ron exclaimed, though he made caution to keep his voice down.

"I ... I lost my way!" Neville wailed, sniffling. "I can't find my way back!"

"Hush!" Harry hissed at him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, Neville, Hermione will show you the way back," he said, ignoring the girl's huff of annoyance.

"Thank you," Neville whispered, and stumbled after Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued with Ron, their footsteps echoing a bit. "Mate, where are you going without me?"

Harry froze then turned around. It was Jason, leaning against the wall casually with his arms crossed. "Jason, what are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

Jason straighted and strode over to Harry. Ron eyed him warily, the Gryffindor-Slytherin feelings appearing. "Moon, get back to your common room," he growled out. "You have business here."

"You don't either," Jason retorted, raising an eyebrow. "And don't order me around, Weasley."

Harry's sigh interrupted them both. "Fine, Jason's coming with us. Please do try to civil for at least ten minutes." He checked his watch. "We should get going, about two minutes left until midnight."

* * *

><p>Harry checked his watch once more, frowning. 12:02 AM. Malfoy was late. "Where is he?" Ron was muttering and pacing. "Coward. Probably chickened out."<p>

"He's not exactly on my Favourite People list either, Weasley," Jason replied, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the redhead. "I don't exactly think his attitude is correct for a Pureblood."

"Purebloods," Ron sneered. "Is that all you Slytherins think of?"

Jason opened his mouth to retort when Harry hissed at them in warning. Footsteps could be heard and Harry pulled out his wand just in case Malfoy leaped forward and attacked. He raised his wand when a voice was heard - and it wasn't Malfoy. "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner," Filch's voice rang out.

Ron and Harry exchanged a horrified look. Harry waved to Jason and Ron. They scrambled past a corner just as Filch appeared in the trophy room. "They're in here somewhere," Filch was muttering. "Probably hiding."

_This way!_ Harry mouthed to the others. Ron tripped over a suit of armour and Jason fell as well. The crashing sound was loud enough to wake the entire castle in Harry's ear. "Run!" he shouted, and they sped past a long row of armours and burst in front of the Charms corridor. Harry cursed silently as he skidded to a halt. It had been a trap. He smacked his forehead. "I'm stupid," he muttered. Malfoy had set a trap for him and he had taken the bait.

"I think we've lost him," Ron panted.

"That was ... close," Jason muttered, straightening up.

Harry sighed. "We have to get back to our own dormitories," he said at last. Ron and Jason nodded. "Let's go."

It wasn't going to be that simple, though, apparently. They hadn't gone more than a dozen steps when a nearby classroom's doorknob rattled and out shot Peeves, cackling. He caught sight of the three boys and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us caught," Jason said.

Peeves cackled. "Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty!"

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please," Harry put in.

'Should tell Filch, I should," Peeves said, eyes glittering wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way!" Ron snapped, swiping at the Poltergeist - this was a huge mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, and Harry heard the delight in the Poltergeist's voice. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran. Harry heard a few colourful words spat out of Jason's mouth as they slammed into a locked door. "This is the end," Ron groaned. "We're doomed."

They heard footsteps, Filch was running as fast as he could toward Peeves' shouts. Ron fell back against the wall as Jason pushed him roughly aside. "Move, Weasley!" he snarled. He waved his wand and hissed, "_Alohomora_!" The door creaked open and the trio stumbled inside, shutting the door.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was asking. "Quick, tell me."

"Say please," Peeves cackled, obvious enjoying torturing Filch.

"Don't mess me about, Peeves, now where did they go?" Filch snarled.

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," Peeves sang.

"All right - Please." Filch spat out the word like it was filth.

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaa!" And then they heard Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry murmured to Jason and Ron. "We should be OK. Get off, Ron!" Ron had been tugging furiously at Harry's shirt sleeve. "What is it?"

Harry turned around and saw what it was. They were not in a room, as he had thought, but the forbidden corridor on the third floor. He cursed. He knew why it was forbidden now. A huge three-headed dog, jaws dripping with saliva and the big monstrous eyes was behind them. They screamed, then ran out straight back to Gryffindor Tower. They slowed to a halt, for Harry and Jason weren't allowed inside.

"Why the hell is that ... thing at this school?" Ron gasped.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Jason asked.

"Standing on?" Ron snorted. "Who would look at its feet?"

"I would," Harry replied. Two pairs of eyes turned to him. "It was standing on a trapdoor." It seemed he had figured out where the grubby little package Rubeus Hagrid had picked up from Gringotts was.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Author's Note: There were some texts belonging to the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone. They don't belong to me. Please review for me and I'll update!**


	12. Nimbus 2000

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. There's some text from the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone - they don't belong to me.**

**Author's Note: So far in total I have 90 reviews. I'm curious to see who will be my 100th reviewer. I'll announce it when/if my 100th reviewer reviews. I got four reviews, that's okay, considering it was only all in one day. I enjoy writing this story. Hope I'm not boring you with this, because I think its popularity shrunk a bit. Oh well. :) By the way, tell me what you think of this story so far! Review and make my day (or night, I suppose). **

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p>"That's it. Now concentrate on moving it higher," James coaxed while sitting on the couch and watching Harry leviatate a glass cup by summoning a gust of wind underneath it. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Harry's head. The cup floated higher and floated around until Harry felt something sting his wrist, exploding his concentration.<p>

"Ow!" Harry scowled at James, rubbing his wrist. James raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have to send a stinging hex like that, you know."

James hid his smile behind his cup of tea. "You're making progress," he said at last when he thought he could control his grin. "But you need to work on focus more. You have to be prepared for anything. But very impressive. Far better than the lightning bolt you used to toast the carpet."

Harry grinned guiltily. "It was an accident!"

James handed him a chocolate frog from the pile of chocolate by Harry's bed. "Get eating, or Madam Pomfrey will be furious."

Harry took a bite out of the chocolate and felt a warm tingling feeling run through his body as he sat down. He wiped the sweat from his brow away and took another bite. James smirked. "Good, isn't it?"

"Mmm." Harry nodded. He finished the chocolate and wiped it off on a napkin. He glanced at the time and then groaned. "I have to finish the Potions essay on bezoars or Professor Snape will kill me." He gathered his bag and said, "I'm going to the library to study."

James nodded. "Yes, of course. Our lesson is finished anyway."

Harry nodded his goodbye and hurried out. He jogged through the hallways, now used to the sideways glances people gave him. He turned a corner and fell flat on his face. With a groan, he felt the arm he had fallen on throb. He could already tell that he would get a bruise. He rolled over to see a group of Slytherins laughing at him. It was Pucey, Bletchley, and Flint. They were obviously out for revenge for nearly drowning Bletchley in the lake once.

Harry tried to get up when Pucey flicked his wand lazily and said, "_Impedimenta_!"

Harry groaned as he felt his body stiffen. "_Carpe Retractum_!" Bletchley said. A rope shot out of Bletchley's wand and curled around Harry before dragging him over.

"Let me go, you little-" Harry began to growl.

"_Silencio_." It was Flint who had sent this spell, and Harry glared silently, unable to talk.

Bletchley dragged him closer until they were nose to nose. "Now you listen to me, Pretty-boy Potter," he said softly. Harry glowered at him. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

Harry made a grunting sound, the only sound possible to make. Bletchley sneered. "_Alarte Ascendare_!" Harry was flung into the air where he hit the ceiling and spiraled back toward the ground. Harry closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain and the sound of cracking bones ... but it never came. Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a furious Professor McGonagall. She flicked her wand and Harry bounced softly on the floor before he could scramble back to his feet.

"I have never seen such behaviour from Hogwarts students!" Professor McGonagall said, eyes flaring in fury. "You will report to Professor Dumbledore immediately! Your head of house shall be informed."

Harry watched as Bletchley, Pucey, and Flint hurried off. "Are you hurt anywhere, Mr. Potter?"

Harry opened his mouth but no sound came out. He mentally screamed in frustration and gestured wildly at his throat. "Ah. Of course." Professor McGonagall waved her wand.

"Those little effing-" Harry stopped abruptly and then blushed furiously. "Sorry," he muttered when Professor McGonagall eyed him disapprovingly. "And no, I'm not hurt except for a few bruises." He massaged the shoulder that had hit the ceiling, wincing. "Dislocated, I think." He tapped his shoulder with his wand and the pain ebbed away. Thomas had already taught him how to heal dislocated bones. He examined the nasty purple bruises. Professor McGonagall waved her wand and they faded away. "Thank you, Professor," Harry said politely. "I was on my way to study for Potions."

"Well, off you go," Professor McGonagall said. "And do be careful, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry called over his shoulder as he entered the library.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry."<p>

"Hello, Jason," Harry answered, flipping through the pages of the book he was reading. Jason sat down beside him and eyed the thick book in his hands.

"Merlin, don't tell me you've read all of that," he commented.

"No, I haven't," Harry replied. He set the book down.

"I heard about the revenge of Flint and his gang," Jason said at last, reaching for a newspaper that read: The Daily Prophet.

"Mmm," Harry hummed, half listening as he took out another book that read: _Bezoars: The History and Origin_. Jason glanced at him and shook his head before flipping the page of the Daily Prophet. "You enjoy reading the newspaper?" Harry asked, a bit curious. Back at the Dursleys, Dudley had never read the newspaper. Only Uncle Vernon had.

"Well, there's a bit of interesting information in here," Jason replied without glancing up.

A particular page caught Harry's attention. "Hey, can I see something?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry grabbed the newspaper, ignoring Jason's indignant 'OI!' that earned him a glare from Madam Pince.

Harry nudged Jason. "Hey, Jason. Somebody broke into Gringotts! Listen. Believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins have checked it out and says nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier the same day." He looked at Jason. "That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

Jason looked at the newspaper thoughtfully. "That means there's something special in that vault. But what is it?"

Harry shrugged and handed the newspaper back to Jason, who immediately began reading it again. Harry could tell Jason wasn't as curious as he was, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He didn't want to dwell on thoughts that didn't make sense for hours and hours. He opened the book in front of him and with a sigh, began to read.

* * *

><p>Harry saw Hedwig fly down to him with a rather large parcel. With a frown, he opened the note.<p>

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE_

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everyone knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch Pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor M. McGonagall._

Ron groaned enviously. "A Nimbus Two Thousand! I've never even touched one!"

Harry was flying around the Quidditch Pitch while waiting for Wood to come when he heard Oliver call, "Hey, Potter! Come down here!"

Wood's eyes glinted. "Very nice," he said. "I see what McGonagall meant. You really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practices three times a week." He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

"Three Chasers," Harry repeated as Wood took out a ball the size of a foot ball.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

"What's basketball?" said Wood curiously. "Never mind," said Harry quickly, scolding himself. Wood was obviously born in the magical family.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper -I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, determined to remember it all and show everyone that he could do it. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

"I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this."

He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat. "I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers." He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noted that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box and stepped back, a bit wary.

"Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers. Immediately, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose and most possibly knocking him out, and sent it zigzagging away into the air - it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.

"See?" Wood said, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team - the Weasley twins are ours - it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that?"

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.

"Very good," said Wood.

"Erm - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded casual. He was a bit worried by the words the Weasley twins had said to him jokingly.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers unless they crack my head open."

"Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers - I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."

Harry smiled at that as Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

"This," Wood said, holding it delicately as it fluttered, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. "Well, that's it - any questions?"

Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem. He shuddered at the image of him falling to the ground, knocked out by a Bludger.

"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these." He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch.

Harry didn't miss a single one (though one was a bit risky), and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.

"That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year thanks to you, Potter," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley. He could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. And he had enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Twelve<strong>

**Author's Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! They make me happy and I update faster!**


	13. Trouble from Slytherins Again?

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! I've decided that whoever is my hundredth reviewer will be able to send a challenge fic to me and I'll try my best to write it. But please be warned, I hate yaoi/slash and I will not be writing the requested fic if is slash/yaoi. The request fic can be either oneshot or a long story (I'm okay with corporal punishent, in case you were wondering). IT MUST BE HARRY POTTER. If the hundredth review is flames, then that will not count. In one of my reviews there was confusion that Severus Snape was Harry Potter's mentor, but in my story that's not true. He has a bunch of other mentors that teach him Apprenticeship skills. Sorry for the confusion. And by the way, I realized that Halloween was before Harry got on the Quidditch Team. Sorry about that. I've also realized while writing Chapter Twelve that this story is becoming too similar to JK Rowling's Philosopher's Stone. I'll try not to make this same mistake again. I apologize to whoever didn't approve of that, and I'll try to put in some more of my ideas. For the past few days I've been having a bit of a writer's block, and I would appreciate ideas for this story. So far I have 97 reviews, I wonder who'll be the 100th? I'll announce my 100th reviewer on Chapter Fourteen and he/she can send me the request fic. Thanks to all who have supported and reviewed Apprenticeship!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

><p>"Really? You're not kidding, Professor?"<p>

"No, Mr. Potter, I am not," Professor McGonagall said dryly. Harry blushed a bit. "I am positive you can successfully change into all three forms today outdoors. You have had dreams about your forms, correct?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry said earnestly as they walked through the hallways of the castle. "But I'm a bit confused. A dog and a wolf are similar, right?" Profeessor McGonagall nodded as they stepped outside into the cool night. "How come I have two forms that are similar?"

Professor McGonagall glanced around as she answered, obviously looking for a good spot for Harry to transform. "Yes, Potter. A dog and wolf is similar. Yet they have different personalities." At Harry's puzzled look, she continued. "A wolf, for example, is proud and loyal. Their dignity is shown on every inch of their body. It is fierce and protective of those they love, and will do anything to keep their loved ones from danger. A dog is similar, yet different at the same time. It is playful and loyal at the same time."

Harry nodded, his puzzlement clearing up a bit. Professor McGonagall led him over to a clearing amongst some trees. "Now, Mr. Potter, please. Your wolf form?" Professor McGonagall said, watching him.

Harry shut his eyes and concentrated. It was a bit difficult, as the surroundings were a bit different. He had always done it inside the classroom. But outside? Outside, the sound of the wind blowing and trees rustling distracted him. "Combine you and the wolf together, Potter," Professor McGonagall's voice drifted over. "I know its difficult, but you must get used to transforming in different areas." A bead of sweat trickled down Harry's forehead before he transformed.

* * *

><p><em>Nightstreak lifted his muzzle and sniffed. "Strange place," he growled softly.<em>

_"No." _

_Nightstreak's head snapped over to the source of the voice. It was Whisper the tabby cat. "Friend!" Nightstreak barked before bounding over. Then he bowed his head low. "You are leader. You are friend."_

_"Yes."_

_Nightstreak lifted his head at the gentle touch of Whisper's tail on his shoulder. The young wolf pup cocked his head to one side. "Different place," he told the cat. "Strange smells."_

_"Yes," Whisper agreed. "But safe. Safe here."_

_"Safe?" Nightstreak's tail lifted a bit, just a tad bit._

_"Very," Whisper assured. "Come." She led the young wolf pup toward the Great Lake near the castle. Nightstreak peered down at his reflection, his emerald eyes glinting back at him. The moonlight made the silver streak stand out even more in contrast to the midnight black fur. "Harry," Whisper meowed softly. "Change back, Nightstreak. You are Harry."_

_"Harry?"_

Then, with a gasp, Harry found himself on the ground, standing and staring down at his reflection. Professor McGonagall stood beside him. "You're making progress," she praised. "Now, try to shift into a dog."

After five minutes of concentrating, he succeeded. The dark gray dog barked. Then he shifted back to see Professor McGonagall's approving nod. "We'll try the falcon later on, when we're in a more enclosed place. We can't risk you flying off."

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry replied, though he itched to shift into the falcon form for the first time. But he obediently followed the Professor back into the castle with a last longing glance at the sky.

* * *

><p>Harry took out a book titled <em>Moving in the Shadows<em>. He opened it and read, _To move in the Shadows is a rare gift. It is the ability to step into a shadow, literally dissolve and then appear in the destination the wizard was thinking of. To others it may look like Apparation, yet to those performing the ability it will be different. Only 3 wizards have been known to move in the Shadows successfully. The three are He Who Must Not Be Named, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. _"Nicolas Flamel," Harry muttered. "I've heard of that name before. But where?" He continued to read, pushing the thought to back of his mind. _Moving in the Shadows requires complete focus, strong concentration, and belief. The most important step to move in Shadows is to believe. The moment you step succeed in stepping into a Shadow, you will feel unbelievably light. As if all the weight on your shoulders have disappeared. Many have tried and managed to step into the Shadows, but have lost themselves in it from the unbelievable happiness and lightness. This is why young wizards and witches in training should not attempt this alone, and should have at least on fully trained wizard available to monitor them._

Harry put the book back, not wanting to read anymore. Maybe later, but right now he didn't feel like losing himself in the Shadows, though it sounded tempting. A group of giggling girls sat down at his table. A bit annoyed, he turned and strode forward, thinking of moving to a different table and rummaging in his bag to get out some parchment and quill and ink to write his History of Magic essay when he ran straight into Hermione Granger.

"Oh, hello, Hermione," Harry said politely.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione replied earnestly. "Are you planning on working on your DADA essay?"

"Oh, no. My History of Magic essay," Harry replied, sitting down at a table with her. He vaguely saw the group of giggling girls shooting Hermione a glare but ignored it, just as Hermione did. "History is the worst for me. I just can't concentrate on it."

"Oh, well, I can help you," Hermione told him. "I've already finished it."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said with a grin. "You've saved me from dying of boredom!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys," she grumbled before handing Harry her essay.

* * *

><p>Harry was walking with Ron and Jason, who were flinging insults at each other, though now it was in a joking tone. "Stuck-up Slytherins!" Ron tossed at Jason, grinning.<p>

Jason grinned back. "Dumb Gryffindo_rks_!" he countered with a laugh.

Harry was quite frankly relieved that his two friends got along quite well; he had been worried that he wouldn't be able to stay friends with both of them if they hated each other. Harry led them to the edge of the lake and sat down. It was his favourite place; it calmed him. And with his two friends he felt calmer than ever.

But something disrupted the peace. There was a loud shriek and Harry instinctively sprang up, eyes narrowed. Jason and Ron were also glancing around warily. Then the ripples in the water caught Harry's attention. It was Lan, flailing and spluttering in the water near the middle. A few students were pale and watching, while others stopped and merely stared. Harry narrowed his focus on two snickering Slytherins. "Bletchley and Pucey," he growled, furious. Then he stormed off toward the two, ignoring the shouts of protest from Jason and Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the extremely long author's note at the start of the chapter, I just had so much to say! Who will be the hundredth reviewer? I'll reveal in next chapter as soon as reviews start coming in! Review, please!**


	14. Severus Snape

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ FOLLOWING NOTICE BELOW!**

**Author's Note: Special congratulations to ... LoVePOTTER3454 is the 100th reviewer! Congratulations. LoVePOTTER3454 can send me a request fic. The rules are: Please, no slash fanfics, no yaoi, and no female/female or anything similar to that. The story MUST be Harry Potter. If LoVePOTTER3454 sends me a request against the rules (no slash, etc), then I will merely refuse to write it and declare the 101st reviewer and he/she can send me a request fic. LoVePOTTER3454, just send me a request fic by clicking the review button (my private messaging is off :p) Thanks! Tell me how the story's going! Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Harry literally stormed toward the two laughing Slytherins. His emerald eyes were flashing furiously, almost as if they were on fire. In his fury he had involuntarily summoned a tornado that whirled around him, though it didn't harm him. The wind began to blow and the sky got darker. "You," Harry said through gritted teeth to Pucey and Bletchley. "Never learn, do you? Pick on someone your own size!"<p>

Harry turned and pulled out his wand to summon Lan back to solid ground when Pucey knocked the wand out of his hand. "Leave it," Pucey sneered. "Hufflepuffs are weak and cowardly. They're a waste of space."

"Lan isn't weak or cowardly," Harry snapped back. "You are."

The crowd of students watching were listening and watching the conversation as Ron and Jason struggled to get Lan out of the water. Harry bent down to pick up his wand when he realized what a bad mistake that was. "Argh!"

Pain exploded in his back as he fell to the ground on all fours, breathing harshly. Bletchley had kicked him a good one on his back. If he had hit him on his spine ... Harry shuddered. He would be dead by now. He vaguely heard Pucey murmur something. Sudden pain blossomed on the left side of his head. His hand flew up and grasped the side of his head.

Harry felt something sticky on his hand and he drew back, inhaling sharply. Blood. He was bleeding. With a growl, he tapped his head with his wand and the bleeding stopped. Harry eyed Pucey in disgust. "Is that how you fight?" he spat. "Attacking when your opponent's back is turned? That's just plain cowardly."

"No. Not cowardly," Pucey sneered back. "It's smart." He twirled his wand and out shot a beam of red light, heading toward Harry. Harry blocked it, but he was a mere first year and stumbled back. He was growing tired, from the loss of blood and also exhaustion as his tornado around him died down. If he didn't hurry, he would faint. And that would be horrifying.

Harry gritted his teeth and saw out of the corner of his eye, Lan beginning to sag deeper into the water from exhaustion. Jason and Ron were too far away to rescue her. Harry growled. Then he did something that was both foolish and brave. He set a strengthening charm on him. Then he transformed into a peregrine falcon.

* * *

><p><em>He let out a harsh screech as he soared up high. The breeze felt good. For a moment he forgot completely why he was in his Animagus Form, but then looked down and saw Lan sinking into the water. "Lan! Friend!" he screeched. He folded in his wings slightly and spiraled with incredible speed. He flared his wings, grabbed Lan by the shoulders and dragged her toward solid ground.<em>

_His wing beats began to slow as he grew tired. "Save Lan. Save Lan," he muttered to himself. Finally, he reached solid ground and thought, 'Harry. I am Harry Potter.'_

* * *

><p>Then Harry found himself back in his human form, trembling and drenched with both water and sweat. Beside him, Lan was a deathly pale white and was breathing harshly. Harry crawled over to her and felt her pulse. It was still beating, but weakly. Water must have gotten into her lungs. He was about to pull out his wand and cast a spell on her when a Ravenclaw Prefect stopped him. "Don't," Juliana Weebs said quietly. She pulled out her own wand. "You'll drain yourself. You're already exhausted enough as it is." She tapped Lan's chest with her wand.<p>

Five seconds passed, then another five. Then, Lan spluttered. She was coughing and gagging. She finished retching and blinked blearily. "Hurts. My chest hurts," she croaked.

Weebs pressed her back down. "Hush," she said softly. "It's all right. You'll be fine. I've already sent a fellow Prefect to go get Headmaster Dumbledore."

Harry looked up to see the Headmaster listening carefully to three fourth year students from Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore looked up, and their eyes met. Harry quickly looked away. Only then did he realize how exhausted he felt.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and fought the nausea and dizziness away. Weebs glanced at him. "Madam Pomfrey will be furious," she commented. Harry groaned, already dreading the Medi-witch's wrath.

* * *

><p>"Never in my life!" Madam Pomfrey was raging as she hustled to get Harry some potions. "You are visiting the Hospital Wing far too much, Mr. Potter." She handed him two vials. "Here. Drink, then sleep." Harry made a face, but did as she told him.<p>

He fell back against the pillow, exhausted. He felt exactly like he had after the troll incident. He smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep, the image of the singed troll in his mind.

* * *

><p>Whispers followed Harry after the three days of rest Madam Pomfrey had ordered as he walked toward the dungeons for his Apprenticeship Potions class. He knocked on the door and heard Snape's voice. "Enter."<p>

Harry opened the door and slowly stepped inside before closing it gently. He didn't like the dungeons. It made him feel strange, compared to his own bright and colourful quarters. Snape was bending over a bubbling cauldron and barely glanced up when Harry entered. "Take your usual place, Potter. Today we'll be doing something a bit different."

Dreading what he would have to do, he sat down at his usual desk where a cauldron was set up. Snape lingered at his own cauldron for about five more minutes before stepping over to Harry. The dark, almost black eyes drilled holes into Harry and he tried hard not to squirm, wondering what was wrong. Had he gotten in trouble? Sure, he had dueled against Slytherins and had risked his life, but he doubted Snape cared about him dying. He would probably celebrate with his House.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said softly. "Quite a day you had, didn't you? About three days ago?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said automatically. He had been drilled into calling those with authority 'sir' by Uncle Vernon, but sometimes he forgot when Snape taunted him or he became mad at the Potions Master.

"Yes, indeed." Snape was still glowering at him and Harry shrunk back a bit, biting his bottom lip. "Mr. Potter, I have a busy schedule."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, though this time his voice wavered a bit in confusion.

"These days, the pile of essays I need to mark, written by some dunderheads, obviously, have grown large and higher in the stack."

"Yes, sir."

Snape was eyeing Harry in a way he didn't like. The Professor slowly walked around the desk, seeming to ponder something. "I need a specific ingredient for one of the potions I am brewing." Snape gestured to the boiling cauldron. Harry glanced at it. An acid green liquid was bubbling. "And yet I still need to mark the essays by Thursday."

"Sir?" Harry asked, a bit puzzled by where this was going.

Snape sneered at him. "Potter, I need you to cut up these squids, extract the ink into these vials and put the cut up squid into this bowl. You must peel the skin off. And mind you, wear something over your clothes, or else you'll be drenched with ink. Potter, I expect this to be done quickly and neatly. Understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, shuffling to get to work.

Snape curled his lip before stalking toward his desk, robes billowing.

* * *

><p>(SNAPE'S POV)<p>

Severus Snape was not the most kindest teacher in the school. He was the 'evil bat of the dungeons', the one all students feared, the 'evil teacher' of Hogwarts. But inside, he was soft. But that softness came from one, and only one person.

Lily Evans Potter.

_Oh, Lily, how I miss you so much_, Snape thought wistfully as he scribbled a large 'D' onto a Hufflepuff's essay. _If only you were still here ... _He had resented James Potter, the arrogant and spoiled brat. The popular one. The one that had everything Snape had wanted. And he hated hated James Potter even more after Lily chose him and ignored Snape.

Snape's eyes drifted toward where Harry Potter, son of James Potter, was working, struggling to peel off the skin without cutting off his own finger with the silver knife. Snape wanted to hate Harry Potter. He truly did want to. But he couldn't. The boy ... he had one thing in common with Lily that made Snape soften.

Her eyes.

The beautiful, emerald green eyes that sparkled with wonder and curiosity, the green eyes that were filled with kindness and determination. Snape did not hate Harry Potter. No, definitely did not. But he wanted to. He was a copy of his father ... _You hate him_, a voice in his head nagged. _He's just like his father. He's lazy, arrogant ... _

Snape turned his attention back to the pile of essays and scowled deeply as he marked an 'O' on Draco Malfoy's essay, then a 'P' on Harry Potter's. That brought him back to think of the boy. The young boy working in front of him.

Snape had not actually given the boy the hard task he was doing right now because he was so busy. In fact, he could put off marking the essays until next week, but had given the Potter boy the job. Because it was a punishment. A punishment for dueling with others, for being reckless and putting his life in danger.

_You don't care about him_, the voice reminded again.

_I do_, Snape retorted. _But only because he's Lily's._

Snape glanced at Harry Potter once more. His eyes were filled with concentration as he extracted the ink. Then he turned his eyes back to the parchment in front of him. He did this for Lily. And only Lily.

Harry Potter glanced up and Snape froze when their eyes met. Five seconds passed, then Snape said in a soft and deadly voice, pushing out all emotion, "Get back to work Potter."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**Author's Note: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy and I update faster! Thanks! Review :p**


	15. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**To all my fellow readers and fans of 'Apprenticeship' and Harry Potter. I'm sad to admit that I will be putting a temporary pause on this fanfic. Hopefully not for too long. I've been having writer's block, and I've been working on my Hobbit story lately. Sorry :( Once I think of ideas, I'll put them down immediately. I'll appreciate ideas for the next chapter. I AM NOT QUITTING THIS STORY. This is just a temporary pause. Sorry to those who are disappointed. As I've said before, ideas and feedback are welcome! Please, no flames :) And by the way, last chapter, Bletchley and Pucey did indeed get punished. I'll mention it next chapter. Once more, I'm sorry. I'll try and think of ideas.**

**~Teddy1008 **


	16. First Quidditch Match

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Author's Note: So sorry, everyone, for making you wait so long! I think that was the longest I've been stuck for until now! Sorry. I'm not sure how good this chapter will turn out, for ideas keep slipping out of my mind, and when I'm at school I daydream and try to think of ideas everyday. I hope you enjoy (as I've said, I dunno how good this chapter will be, sorry) and remember to review, please! **

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry was delighted to note that Bletchley and Pucey were nowhere to be sighted - they had most likely gotten suspended. And that meant that if they didn't return by the first Quidditch tournament, Slytherin team would have to pull out their substitutes, who were not as trained as the two nasty Slytherins. To make his day better, he did excellently during Quidditch practices. Wood had been nearly crying with joy at the end. The first Quidditch tournament of the year (Gryffindor against Slytherin), was very soon. Students had noticed Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape glowering at each other during dinner, or muttering snide remarks to each other as they passed in the hallways.<p>

This, naturally, had stirred up the Quidditch excitement even more now that the two usually strictest teachers in Hogwarts were against each other. Harry had found it hard to walk around as Slytherins kept sticking their foot out to trip him. After ending up with a rather nasty bruise, his friends and the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been surrounding him wherever he walked.

Harry found it frustrating, but a warm feeling stirred inside him as well. At Hogwarts, people cared for him. They liked him. It had been the complete opposite of living at the Dursleys. Everyday, as days had passed, he had found himself wishing that he could live at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"You ready for the tournament, Harry?" Fred and George chorused and they plopped down beside him. They were wearing scarlet and gold robes. Fred grinned when he saw Harry's robes. "Wow! Wicked, Harry. I suppose since you're an Apprentice, you're wearing this?"<p>

Harry shrugged. "I guess." He looked down at himself. He wore scarlet robes, but instead of the golden outline, he had a dark navy, almost black. On the front of his robes was a large black 'A', standing for Apprenticeship.

"Harry, you have to eat," Hermione said, sounding anxious. She leaned over and put some more sausages onto his untouched plate. "Only a little, at least. If you don't eat at all, you'll feel sick."

Harry sighed and took a mouthful. It tasted like sand in his dry mouth.

George patted his back. "It's all right, Harry. We know how you feel."

"Yeah. The first time we played Quidditch-" Fred began.

"-we ate a lot of food before-"

"-and we both retched-"

"-in front of the entire school!"

"But no worries," Fred added.

"Yeah. It'll look great if the wicked Harry Potter dives down to catch the Snitch with vomit flying behind him."

The twins grinned and roared with laughter. Ron scowled beside them and nudged his brothers. "Stop it!" he said, sounding annoyed. "Harry's nervous enough as it is."

Fred and George went somber. "Sorry, Harry," they chorused, not sounding too sorry. Harry gave them a feeble smile.

"Ignore them," Ron whispered into his ear. "That's their way of trying to make you relax."

Harry grunted. "Gryffindor team, get ready!" Wood called down the table. The chatter increased immediately, debating on which team would win. Harry gulped. Hermione gave him a hug, ignoring his blushing face, and Ron patted him on his back. Lan hurried over, wished him a good luck before going back to her own table. Harry was a bit disappointed that Jason didn't come to wish him luck, but he supposed Jason would be cheering for his own house. Nervously, he followed the team down the Entrance Hall, feeling the stares burning his back.

* * *

><p>Harry was just grabbing his Nimbus when Terry stopped him. "Jason wants to speak with you," he said coolly. "And good luck, Harry."<p>

"Thanks," Harry said, then hurried toward the place Terry had pointed. He saw Jason waiting for him, glancing around. "Jason!" Harry called.

"Shhh!" Jason hissed. He looked around and lowered his voice. "I'm not supposed to be even talking with you right now. Professor Snape would kill me if he knew," he grumbled.

Harry pretended to look insulted. "No good luck for me?" he asked with a teasing look.

"Nope." Jason swatted his head. "Get going, Potter."

"Always the gentleman, Moon," Harry commented with a grin as he headed toward the team. He walked slowly, waiting for Jason to speak, but when there was silence he pushed away his disappointment and picked up his pace.

"Oh, and Harry?"

Harry turned around, looking at Jason questioningly. Jason clapped his back. "Good luck, Potter." Harry grinned and watched Jason go.

"Hurry up, Harry!"

Harry started, then ran to catch up. They were lined up behind big doors, and Harry was near the front. He gulped and looked uncertainly at Oliver. Oliver looked at him reassuringly. "It'll be fine, Potter," he said kindly. "I know it's frightening at first, but you'll get used to it. Just do it the way we did it during practice." The doors opened, and Harry quickly mounted his broom along with the others. Then he flew out.

* * *

><p>Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw students - crowds of students, roaring and cheering. On one side, the students wore red, yellow, or blue. On the other side, it was a sea of green. As Harry flew laps to warm up, he passed a sign that read 'Potter skill - You can never beat it!'. He grinned at that, then headed sharply toward the place where Oliver Wood motioned to.<p>

Lee Jordan's voice rang out. He was obviously the commentary. "Welcome to the first match of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! Today we have Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Roars of encouragement were heard. "Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and the golden snitch, and the Quaffle is released."

As Harry darted toward the edge of the field (that had been their plan: for Harry to stay out of the game until the snitch was sighted, for the other team members would likely aim for the Seeker), he saw Angelina Johnson catch the Quaffle.

"Ohhh! And what a beautiful catch! Good job, Angelina!" Lee's voice rang out. The Gryffindors cheered. The Slytherins booed. As Harry searched for the darting glint of gold, he kept an ear on Lee's commentary.

"And Gryffindor scores! Ten points to Gryffindor. Take that, you slimy snakes! You foul, evil, cheating-"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall's voice came. "An unbiased commentary, if you don't mind."

Harry smirked as he heard Lee protest, "But, Professor, I'm in Gryffindor! How do I be unbiased if I'm in-"

"Mr. Jordan."

"Right, Professor," Lee muttered.

Harry, getting bored, circled the field. His scarlet and navy-black robes flapped around him as he flew. He kept a careful the Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs. "And another ten points for Gryffindor! Well done, Angelina!"

Harry pointed his broom down, performing some of his excellent Quidditch skills. "Oh, what's that? Has Potter just seen the Snitch?" Lee's voice boomed. Harry felt all eyes on him, and heard Higgs' robes flapping as he raced to catch up. Just before he hit the ground, Harry pulled up. He heard a snarling noise and Higgs spat out some rather colourful words at him as he struggled to get his broom under control.

"It seems it was a feint! Take that, Higgs! You were so blind that you couldn't even see that he was faking! Just like other Slytherins. Evil, foul, dark-"

"JORDAN! Last warning or I shall take that microphone away from you!"

"Of course, Professor," Lee said smoothly.

Harry sniggered as Higgs snarled just where exactly Lee could stick the microphone up. He quickly got his snickers under control, then began to search once more. Minutes passed. He heard a dramatic, "NOOOOOO!" from Lee, and then came: "Ten points for Slytherin," in a much disappointed voice that contrasted with the excited tone Lee used whenever Gryffindor scored.

The game went on until the score was 90-50, Gryffindor winning. For now. A glint of gold caught Harry's attention. He narrowed his eyes. No ... it was just the glint of writing on one of his teammate's broomstick. Just when he was about to turn his eyes away, the glint made him look harder. There! It was near the Slytherin hoops, but Higgs was much closer.

With a growl, he turned and began to head the other direction.

"Has Potter seen the Snitch?"

But unlike last time, Higgs didn't follow him. Harry heard no sound of the Slytherin robes flapping behind him.

"Higgs is heading the other way! What is going on?"

With a curse that Hermione would have paled at, Harry did a spin on his broom and chased after Higgs. "Go! Faster!" he urged his broomstick. It obeyed. The air whooshed past his ears and drowned out every noise, every gasp and shout.

Higgs was reaching for the Snitch, his face twisted in concentration. Suddenly, the Snitch dropped toward the ground, making both Seekers skid to a stop and race downward. Harry was now beside Higgs, and they were thumping each other. Harry, much lighter, grunted as Higgs pounded his ribs. He snarled at the Slytherin Seeker, then reached forward.

But Higgs' arm was longer, and he had more of an advantage. Harry threw himself off his broom, desperate. He reached out for the Snitch, and ... yes! THUMP! He landed hard on the ground and he groaned. Nothing was broken. But ... but where was the Snitch. He looked at his empty hands and suddenly, he spat out the Snitch out of his mouth.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 150 POINTS GO TO GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

"Yes!" Wood cried as he threw himself toward Harry and crushed him in a hug. "Excellent, Harry, excellent!"

"Nooooo! He caught it with his mouth! He swallowed it! That doesn't count!" Marcus Flint howled, but his protests were drowned out by the roars and bellows of the triumphant Gryffindors.

Harry grinned. Yes, he definitely wished he could live at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Fifteen.<strong>

**Author's Note: Sorry, the ending sucked! But I didn't know how else to end it. Please, please, please review! I welcome feedback and ideas. REVIEW FOR ME AND MAKE MY DAY! **


	17. The Rumor of the Shrieking Shack

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Author's Note: A bit disappointing last time, I only got about three or four reviews ... well, I understand, because I did write it a bit boring last time ... heh heh. I hope this one is better.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

><p><em>Danger was nearby ... he could just sense it. His nostrils flared as he stopped and scented the air. A rotten smell was in the air. He gagged and retched, stumbling away. After lapping up some water, he saw what the source of the stink was. It was the carcass of a deer, flies buzzing around it. In its flank was a huge gash that oozed rather sticky-looking blood. Just looking at it, Nightstreak retched once more.<em>

_The wolf growled and backed away, his stomach churning a bit more as he did so. Who would have done such a nasty thing? It was common for him to go hunting during the night, and it was rare that he would meet other wolves, but this ... this was the first time._

_A rotting deer in the middle of a forest ... disgusting. A low snarl made him freeze. A hot zing shot through Nightstreak's body. He vaguely recognized the scent. It was another wolf. He turned slowly, baring his teeth, then slightly relaxed when he saw the other wolf had its head bowed and ears laid flat against its head. "You are the leader," it seemed to say._

_"I am," Nightstreak agreed. He perked his ears up higher to show his rank and lifted his tail. "What do you need? Why do you wander around here?"_

_In front of him was a brown wolf. Its fur was patchy and thin and it shuddered every once in a while. "Need something? If not, go," Nightstreak growled._

_"Cold," the brown wolf choked out. "The Time of Death is approaching. Cold. So, so cold."_

_It began to snow, and the brown wolf fell to the ground, head lolling back as it shuddered and shivered. Nightstreak bounded forward and nudged it. "Wake up," he growled. "WAKE UP!"_

Harry awoke with a gasp. Ron was standing in front of him, shaking him fiercely. "Good, you're awake," he sighed in relief.

"R-Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry said with a frown. "How did you even get in here? The Red Dragon doesn't-"

"The Red Dragon was sleeping, and he blew out fire. When he did, the portrait door opened and I climbed in here." Ron paused, then said, "But that's not important. Harry, you need to wake up! We have Potions, and you're already late. You missed breakfast. I think you were having a nightmare."

Harry leaped up and out of bed before rushing to the bathroom.

"It seems Mr. Potter is too important to brush his hair," Snape said coolly as Harry hurried into the Potions classroom, panting. "Ten points from Gryffindor since you have come with Mr. Weasley, no doubt getting into trouble." And he paused, allowing his Slytherins a hearty laugh and a few sneers.

Harry gritted his teeth and bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from losing control of his temper.

Potions was just as horrible as usual for him and the Gryffindors. Snape would allow the Slytherins to sneer and jeer at them and made snarky comments toward them at their 'obvious lack of skill'. He made Neville go pale by merely sweeping past him.

"Git," Ron said bitterly as class ended.

Harry agreed completely with that. "I have to go," he said. "I have Storm Magic lessons with James."

"See you, Harry," Ron called as Harry turned left.

* * *

><p>"Today we'll be doing something different," James said as Harry entered.<p>

Harry gave him a curious look as he shed his long robe and set down his bag. James, with a flick of his wand, conjured about fifteen balloons. Most of them were red, while a few were blue. James smiled in a way that Harry found suspicious. "You must hit the blue balloons with your Storm Magic," James explained. "Hit a red one, and it'll sting you."

Harry gulped. Just his luck. His day was going horribly today. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then sent a small bolt of lightning at the yellow balloon hovering nearby. Just as it seemed it was about to hit it, a red balloon floated over and POP!

The red balloon spat out a bolt of electricity at Harry. Harry yelped and grimaced. He sent James a look that clearly said, '_I hate your guts_' and tried once more.

In the end, Harry managed to hit the few blue balloons, though he ended up with a few shocks while in the procedure of doing so. "I hate you," Harry grumbled as James packed up, ready to leave.

"I'm sure you do," James answered, beaming, then walked out with a bounce as if Harry getting shocked had made his day.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Harry had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, then Healing with Thomas and his last subject was History of Magic. Then, to make his day worser than ever, he saw that Bletchley and Pucey were back at Hogwarts, to his utter dismay. Though he was quite delighted to note that they were looking sullen and fully scolded.<p>

"I must have the worst luck ever," Harry groaned as he walked outside with Jason after his lessons were done for the day.

Jason looked amused at Harry's announcement. "There are some days that are utterly horrible," he agreed. Then he frowned. "Have you heard the news?"

Harry looked up. "What?"

Jason glanced around, then lowered his voice. "There are rumors that there are people living the Shrieking Shack."

"The Shrieking what?" Harry echoed.

"Shhh!" Jason hissed. "We'll get in trouble if anyone hears. The Shrieking Shack is an old shack and every full moon, there are screeches and howls from it. It's obvious haunted, and if people are living there then they must be ghosts."

"So? There are ghosts at Hogwarts," Harry said, sitting down and leaning against a tree.

Jason snorted and sat down beside him. "Don't you know anything? They're probably evil spirits escaped from Death." Jason frowned again, then his eyes sparked.

Harry glared at him. "No."

Jason stared at him. "I haven't even asked you a question."

"No," Harry growled.

"Come on, Harry," Jason begged. "Just a look. We'll sneak off after midnight and into Hogsmeade and then the Shrieking Shack. Please?"

"No," Harry repeated. "Besides, it's winter. It'll be freezing."

"We can dress warmly and put a warming charm on ourselves," Jason retorted. "Come on, Harry. Don't you have a sense of adventure?"

"It's probably not a good idea," Harry said, though his voice wavered this time. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt ... after all it would be just a glance. Just a quick glance, then darting off.

Jason grinned. "You know you want to," the Slytherin said. Mischief glinted in his eyes.

"Fine," Harry groaned. Then he sat up straighter and glared at Jason. "If we get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Sixteen.<strong>

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, PLEASE review for me! And I'll post the next chapter ASAP. Tell me what you think Jason and Harry will find on their adventure to the Shrieking Shack. I'll give you some spoilers: They meet someone who are familiar in the world of Harry Potter by JK Rowling (not fanfiction), and it isn't just the two of them (Harry and Jason) that go ... someone will join them :) Review for me!**


End file.
